OVERWATCH: Love in a blink
by Albedo666
Summary: Tracer's time in the field of romance has not been an easy one...let alone dealing with her sexuality, still closeted for the most part. However a fateful meeting in a bookstore will change all that when she meets the lovely Emily. However her life will catch up to her as someone is out to get her. Can Tracer keep Emily safe? Can love win in the end? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 A book well read

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, so this will be my first Overwatch fanfic and foray really into the Overwatch verse. For this tale I will be delving into the relationship of one Lena Oxton, Tracer, with that of Emily. Now there isn't a whole of info to go on at what point in the storyline they became a couple so I will be doing my own interpretation, as have others I have no doubt done on here already. Now to boot I am not stealing any ideas for I do not read too much stories these days on here. Best I figure they meet after the whole Omnic Crisis as things have calmed down some…and Overwatch has been disbanded. It would give plenty of time between for Tracer to form a relationship. Anyway those not a fan of these two or of Tracer's sexuality feel free to read something else, for those interested I hope you enjoy.

OVERWATCH: Love in a blink

CH.1: A book well read

Lena Oxton, aka Tracer of Overwatch was a busy girl. She did her duty keeping the world safe and also maintaining a rather closeted lifestyle where very few even knew of her relations with women, well, those who were open to. Lena had grown up as sort of a tomboy early on in King's Row, her home, she found herself wanting to be like the boys…not settling for anything less than pursuing her dream of adventure and romantics without being sidelined due to gender.

One day Lena found herself in need of a good book, something to help settle her nerves down as she had trouble sleeping of late. Given her time displacement adventure after her travel in the 'Slipstream' experimental plane she found herself scattered. If not for Winston, a scientist and now close friend she would be lost forever. The 'Chronal Accelerator' strapped to her chest helped her keep in time, though, there were side effects.

Sleep did not come easy to her, not like it had used to…also her attention span was all over the place, not that it wasn't before, but focus came easier back then. Tracer was the code names he went by when joining Overwatch and she rarely went by Lena lest it was with close friends. Tracer used to love to read…she remembered as one of her earliest memories her father sitting at her bedside and reading her some adventure novel, boy, did she love those.

"King's Row has the best bookstore this side of town, no the world, I can't imagine buying anywhere else but here." Tracer says to herself as her eyes are alight and her step has a skip in it.

Moriarty's Fine Books Bookshop was run by a fine gentleman, one of class and character who always lent a hand if someone was a few cents short of affording the book they wanted to buy. She had been in a pinch here and there and he always had that friendly smile and a nod of his head with his few heads of hair on top of his head.

Tracer is bumped into and she shoots the guy a stare, "no need to be rude, plenty of room for us all," she manages as she makes her way inside. The place is a bit more packed than usual, huh; wonder what this is all about?

She listens as someone is talking about the Alderworth Hotel where some celeb was staying, though she couldn't quite make out who it was. They must be extra special to get this much talk, she might have to check it out once she got her book.

Adjusting her jacket over her short shirt she spots the book she is looking for. It is the latest installment in Jackie Turner's time traveling romance series called 'Twist of fate'. Tracer had found herself hooked of it since she could remember…and she could identify with the lead. It was London's first real work that celebrated the heroine's sexuality…though it was met with mixed criticism as some weren't too open to a female lead who was openly out of the closet.

It was this reason that kept her own sexuality tight lipped, none too sure how well it would be received if she stepped out. The author was quite reclusive as they never went to any book signings and while Jackie could be interpreted to be a female…well…there was never a picture and looking it up didn't get much as the author didn't even appear at press for their own book. A bit daft if she was asked but given the mixed reaction of sexuality she sort of understood.

Licking her lip she squeezes past a few people still talking about the celeb. Rumor had it that it was Jackie herself, 'her', she shakes her head, though, writing a female who is openly gay…why not from a female perspective instead of some male fantasizing about a female with another. The series was so rich and bold and it didn't sell it for some porn or fantasy of sorts.

"I can't wait to read this…been waiting so long," she reaches for the book just as another hand reaches for it. The contact alone sends shivers down her body and her eyes travel up the hand to the arm, to the rest of the body and her eyes just freeze wide open staring at the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it would appear we want the same book. Are you a fan of Jackie's?" Her voice was striking; her vision mesmerizing, Tracer did not know how to work her tongue at that exact moment.

The girl had long red vibrant hair and her clothing consisted of a sweater over some long legged blue jeans. King's Row got a bit chilly at this time and Tracer found herself wearing a jacket over a shirt and some loose low riding pants. Her Chronal Accelerator happened to be on as she didn't go many places without it. What did she say to this vision…this girl who made her heart beat faster than before she had that accident.

"You can have it if you want…I do realize it is the last copy and all, but, I can always order it if it comes down to it. I would not wish to take away the joy and pleasure of a fan of her book, yes I think of Jackie as a female, to waste away trying to avoid spoilers."

The girl turns around and Tracer realizes that if she leaves she may lose all her reason to breathe, yeah maybe she was being overdramatic here, but, she could not let her do this, someone she had just met treating her so nice. There were very few these days that had common courtesy as most were tense; not knowing when the next Omnic attack will commence.

"Wait, um, what if we share the book?' Tracer watches the red head hesitate before turning around to look at her with those pretty eyes.

"Are you saying we should share in buying the book and when the other finishes the other gets to read it? Why would you do that…we don't even know each other nor know if the other will keep to their word-."

"Love I will tell you I never go back on my word that is just the type of gal I am. Now you can question if I am telling the truth or not or just jump, cause you will never read another story quite like this one." Tracer picks up the book and pats the cover.

The red head laughs a musical laugh that sends shivers down her spine and it is so infectious she starts to laugh as well.

"Very clever, alright, let us do it then. My name is Emily." She holds out her hand and Tracer smiles as she goes to shake her outstretched hand.

"My name is Lena," she thought against giving her professional name as she was off duty. Plus, no need to reveal just yet her occupation.

Shaking hands the two of them just stand there for a bit…neither of them really moving or saying anything. When they part Trace watches the other girl tuck her hair behind her ear and then she takes out a slip of paper as she writes something down.

"This is my address…feel free to pop on by once you are done reading…or if you just wish to…hang out." Emily was such a pretty name and Tracer finds herself blushing a bit.

"Uh sure, yeah, definitely…so…how about tomorrow?" Tracer watches as Emily is about to leave and as she turns around she can see the suddenness shocked her some. Blast, she spoke too soon, now Emily must think she is putting her on the spot. "No need to answer now…um…forget I even said that-."

"I'd like that, tomorrow; by the way what is that on your chest?" Emily walks over to her and Tracer realizes this whole time she had forgot she had it on, must be second nature now.

"This, oh, it is just something that keeps me in place…made by my good friend Winston. I can tell you all about it tomorrow then." She smiles and Emily smiles and her life is complete. As Emily leaves she goes to pay for the book…unaware of a figure watching her from the corner, her sharp features clear along with eyes that would fit a sniper.

 **Authors note:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyway who could be the one watching Tracer so closely? Could Emily be in danger and will Tracer and her manage to survive what is to come?


	2. Chapter 2 In the crosshairs of danger

CH.2: In the crosshairs of danger

Lena Oxton found herself curled up on her beanbag chair with the latest adventure from Jackie Turner in her 'Twist of Fate' series. The heroine of the series, Danielle Knight traveled through time and was an out of the closet lesbian, she had wit and banter to keep up with the boys and she loved just like a normal straight woman did. Lena found the book a real page turner as she wore a short white shirt over sweats, her Chronal Accelerator was not on her at the moment but was close enough to her that she would not phase through time.

"Wicked good writing…ahh…Danielle, if only you were real." She sighs and then images of Emily flash into her mind and her cheeks flush.

Closing the book she gets up as she counts her steps. Right now she could be a good distance away, but, if she had to go use the restroom she would start to feel the pull of time slipping past her. Her flat that she owned was not big, but, it wasn't small either. Payments came close to late due to her being away a lot…which made her question in getting a mate to help her out while she was gone.

"Get a grip…you just met…besides she is probably straight, the hot ones usually are." Lena heaves a sigh and then walks back to her chair and curls up reading further of Danielle and her traveling, her adventure, it sent her all over the place…much like she had done while part of Overwatch.

Overwatch was an organization that few really recognized or accepted and yet after the debacle that sent them into hiding and to different jobs…hard for them to forget. Commander Morrison, his death still hit her hard. So many others were scattered to the wind; yeah, though she still was in contact with Winston, the gorilla who had made her Chronal Accelerator.

It was the day after she had first met Emily and she had talked herself out of visiting her that day. Part of her was chicken and the other part of her was figuring that Emily was straight and probably one of those women who judged. It wouldn't be the first time in her life where she had assumed a woman was straight only for her to shock her with her disgust over her sexuality. Lena continues to read until she finds a red dot focused on her.

"Aw rubbish…and I was just getting to the good bits!" Lena tumbles forward just as the shot rings forth shattering glass from her window and the bullet pierces her beanbag chair.

Finding her Chronal Accelerator she puts it on and goes to fit her Overwatch uniform on which consisted of the bright yellow colors. Opening a drawer she pulls out her pulse pistols and races for the window and it shatters completely as she flies through it and twisting her body she lets loose several rounds for the tiny weapons. The sight of her attacker on the roof brought back memories of her failure to prevent an assassination of a beloved Omnic, someone who could have brought so much peace between humans and Omnics alike.

"I know you…bugger…what did I do to you to have you trying to kill me?" She recalled herself back inside her building and found the busty figure aiming at her again and she had to blink to the left fast as the shot fired.

"You prove an obstacle I need to be rid of to carry my mission out without a hitch. Do not bother keeping up this hyper act of yours…I will not miss again." She was quite proficient with the sniper rifle, but, Tracer would not let her get away this time.

Hurrying up the flight of the stairs she winds up on the roof and there she stood, the murderer who had killed someone she had respected and only wished the best. "Who could you possibly wish to off after such a high profile target?"

Tracer uses her blink ability three times to cross the gap but the older woman is already moving for cover and laying several rounds at her feet making Tracer scramble for cover as well.

"I only know she is an author staying at the Alderworth Hotel…and her views and opinions need to be silenced. She is apparently an advocate of the Omnics and for my client this cannot stand." Her accent was quite seductive…however…Tracer would not be pulled in by it.

"Author…wait…you mean Jackie Turner? I love her…wait…no, you mean she is your target?" Tracer pops up as she lays fire and as she blinks to the next line of cover she grounds her teeth as the woman is also firing. The roof is filled with shells and Tracer is glad she kept in shape even after her days in Overwatch.

"Whatever her name is…a bullet will be lodged in her head, so, read what work she has written while you can." The woman rushes out of cover and as she launches a kick to her body Tracer rolls along the ground feeling the attack and its speed brush along her back. Getting up she realizes she is out of ammo and as she tries to reload she feels a chord wrap around her body and as she struggles to get free the woman walks over to her.

"Gah…blast it let me go…you can't do this!" Tracer feels the chord tighten around her body and she can hear the crack of her Chronal Accelerator.

"Young girl…how foolish you are, I can do as I wish…you cannot stop me. Do I need to worry about you should I let you go free?" She was close to her now and Tracer isn't sure what she is going to do to her.

"Wait…you aren't going to kiss me now are you?" Tracer sees amusement flash in the cool features of the woman and she lets out a laugh.

"I see, so you swing that way, I do not judge…love is love after all. However you are not my type, though, perhaps that red head is more type-."

"You stay away from her!" Tracer isn't sure how to take that but she knows a threat when she hears one.

"Well then you will do well to remember…stay out of my way. If you wish me not to touch a hair on that pretty girl's head stay away from the Hotel." She edges Tracer near the edge of the roof and Tracer can feel the chord tightening around her and the Chronal Accelerator is about to break.

"I-I promise…now…let me go!" Tracer can see the woman thinking this over as she is practically dangling her over the edge.

"I am a woman of my word…I shall let you go." Tracer feels the chord loosen but she is then given a slap to the face and she sees the woman blow a kiss to her. "If you manage to survive the fall…you are one remarkable girl…should you die though…I will shed a tear."

"Wait, no, you damaged my device!" Tracer tries to reach out for her but the woman just gives her a turn around showing off her tight behind before heading off. Tracer begins to fall and as she screams out for help she can see the ground fast approaching. No matter how much she tries to call upon her Recall ability it will not help her out. All she could think of was Emily…and how she had been chicken to visit her. Bracing herself for the impending fall she shuts her eyes.

 **Authors note:** I'm sure those who play Overwatch know of this assassin with the sniper rifle and killer figure. Tracer though finds herself in a dire situation as she is free falling to her doom, how will she get out of this? And if she does survive will she heed the warning given? How will Emily respond to Tracer's past? See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Red headed angel

CH.3: Red headed angel

Emily Sanvers was a reporter for King's Row and had done many interviews in her time in the field from Tekhartha Mondatta to a one time interview with Commander Morrison. Sad to say both of those figures were highlights in her career…and both of them were dead. Few ever got the chance to interview either and that is part of the reason why she was kept around. Emily had originally wanted to be a writer and on her days off she did some writing…her idol was Jackie Turner.

She had thought that Lena would visit her on that day the two had met at the bookstore, but, as she busily made her salad the hours just kept on ticking away with no sign of the hyper brunette. Plopping on her couch she turned to the news and after that sleep just came naturally. Morning had arrived and Emily went to take a shower, the water running through her long red hair and slipping down her frame.

It was hard not thinking of her…nor of the fact that they both loved the same author. She had her address and the invitation was open for whenever, still, was she looking for a relationship or friendship? Emily was into girls…no denying her feelings the first moment she saw a girl smile at her and she couldn't help but smile…her cheeks aflame and her hand reaching to tuck back her hair.

Her parents were very religious so it came to be seen how they'd react upon learning of her sexuality. Emily did her best to try and work with her parents…to seek out specialists who would help her see the error of her ways. Emily loved her parents and she wanted them to be happy for her. However after learning how wrong it was to erase these feelings she left home…pursued schooling without their funding…taking part time jobs and eating noodles to save money.

Stepping out of the shower she dries off and slips into some warm clothes, her mind replaying the scene the last time she saw her mother:

'Emily…if you walk out that door you will be cut off…and I do not mean just funding for your silly dreams of being a writer, I mean, cut off from the will and do not even think of bringing some dyke or whatever you call a girl who likes other girls with you to our holiday parties…this is it, your last chance, think it over carefully because going down this road will be your own sentencing…not ours'.

Emily had not said anything then…she wasn't sure it was needed. Her decision had been made. Oh and she did come from money, growing up almost everything she wanted was provided to her. Danielle and Brian were her parents and quite wealthy and well known in London. Emily didn't use the name Sanvers much because of the fact that if she did people would suddenly work two and two together.

"I think I will go for a walk…it'll do my mood good." She knew she needed a scarf, very well could afford one, but she didn't see it as a priority right now.

Walking out she takes a few steps before hearing a scream. Racing forth she did not know what controlled her to do so, hard to say, but in that moment all she could think about was someone was in trouble. She could feel the burn in her legs but thankfully she kept in shape by working out daily and with just enough burst of speed she looks up in time to see a woman falling. "I got you!"

Emily suddenly recognizes the girl but before she can say a word the two collide and she is flattened to the ground with her on top of her. Blushing madly their crotches are lined up and Emily is staring up into the beautiful eyes of the girl she had met in the bookstore.

"Thanks…I thought I was a goner. Um…Emily right?" She is blushing and Emily reaches up stroking her cheek.

"Lena, I never thought this is would be how we would meet again. However, suffice to say, I am glad you dropped in on me."

The two share a nervous laugh as neither of them make a move to get up. Emily ponders what to do…not having been in this many situations where beautiful girls fell out of the sky.

"I should probably get up…yep…that is what I should do." Lena goes to stand ruining the moment…till she offers her a hand. Grasping it she is pulled to her feet and the two are inches apart.

"Do you fall out of the sky often…or is this a first for you?" Emily notes the outfit that Lena is wearing and something about it seems to stand out to her. The thing on her chest was damaged and Emily reaches to touch it but Lena eases away.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you…sorry…but due to the cracked core any slight movement or vibration can crack it and I'd be lost to time forever." Emily halted her hand then fearful of the ramifications a simple touch could do to her.

"Lena…did something happen to you up there? I have the feeling you are avoiding something and given my investigative nose for these things…I usually am spot on." Emily knew they had just met the day prior, but, some part of her wanted to protect Lena and right now the brunette looked to be in need of a hug…though she was afraid of losing her from just that contact. Had someone thrown her from the roof…cause it could not be suicide…the girl seemed to cheery for that, though, she could not judge as a friend of hers had been the same way but after being bullied for her sexuality she committed suicide.

"I don't know…I wouldn't want you getting involved and all in my problems. It is safer if you don't know…for the time being." Lena seemed in a pickle and Emily reached out for her hands.

"You don't need to tell me…not now if you do not wish it. How about we go back to my place…or…should we get that looked at first?" Emily watched the girl blush and she keeps her hands in hers.

"I have someone who can help me…though…how big is your flat?" Emily raised a brow at that, now just who was this person she knew to help her out?

* * *

Emily swallowed a bit not sure if she could believe her eyes. Lena was seated cross legged on the couch with her and seated in her chair barely fitting was a gorilla. He wore glasses of sorts and they kept slipping down his nose. She came to know his name as Winston, and from the manner he spoke it was very proper and very polite. This was her first time ever meeting someone like him.

"Lena, just what sort of trouble have you got yourself into this time?" He is not reprimanding her in the least…in fact he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary Winston, just some mad sniper lady who wants me to stay out of her crosshairs while she goes and assassinate some lady writer."

Emily raised a brow as she turned in her seat…lady writer…no she can't mean-? Emily of course hears a gasp and notes the way that Winston is leaning forward, his powerful harms hunched forward.

"You do not mean…Jackie Turner, famed writer of the time travel series 'Twist of Fate', I simply love the writing and the descriptions she puts into her characters. Oh, um, it is good and all…maybe took a bit of a peek at one of the books you left behind…"

"Winston, no need to flush, I'm sure Jackie would be happy that a guy would be reading her stuff as well. So yeah…I sent you something about her, know who our lady sniper is?"

Emily gets up as she walks to the kitchen to fix them some tea. It had been a bit since she had this much company…let alone such interesting characters. Lena and Winston knew each other it seemed…perhaps from some past book club or maybe something more. The two of them got along swimmingly, could, no…she couldn't see Lena with him, not that she would judge love based on species and all.

"Emily…you have a rather smashing flat, I must say the décor meshes well with the patterns and overall set up of the place. Tell me…how long have you known Tracer…er…Lena-."

"Winston!" Lena groans and Emily just laughs. So, Lena went by another name, she shouldn't be too surprised.

"Oh, sorry, forgive me. However, it was bound to come out eventually…if not by myself then surely by those who know you." Winston accepts his cup as Emily walks back into the room and he nods his head in thanks, such a gentleman, she pondered on his history as she imagined it would be quite a fascinating story.

"I just met her yesterday in the book store. Far as your next question…we are just friends." Emily smiles over at Tracer who appears to like the idea very much. Of course Emily felt a kindred spirit in her, a sense of belonging and warmth that was inviting and maybe this could grow into something more.

"As to your question…she goes by Widowmaker, which is her name she goes by while on assignment. She mostly goes off work paid by nefarious clients and she has ties to Talon, a group I'm sure you remember Tracer that has tangled with us in the past."

Emily felt scared then for what this could mean for Jackie…as well as Tracer, er, Lena. She sets two cups down on the table for herself and Lena and places a hand over hers.

"Winston…can she be stopped?" Emily found herself saying. Reaching for her cup after letting go of Tracer's hand she blows at it a bit before sipping.

"This is Tracer's second time going toe to toe with her…and…a third time may prove fatal. Still, I will do my best to fix the device and we will see about dealing with her soon. Emily my dear do you perhaps have any peanut butter?"

"Quick, hide the peanut butter," Tracer says and after a bit she starts to laugh and Emily does as well at Winston's reaction. He quickly catches on and starts to laugh himself.

"I will go and see if I have any. You know, I might be able to help…I'm a reporter so maybe I can get to Jackie and see about getting her word of what is going down…it couldn't hurt-."

"Don't be daft…if you do that…you will only be placing yourself in danger. Leave this to the professionals-."

Emily places her hand against her cheek startling Lena who stops talking. "Let me do my part…and you do the rest." She smiles before getting up determined. "Right…so…when do we start?"

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will have another encounter with Widowmaker and more Tracer and Emily moments.


	4. Chapter 4 Interview of death

CH.4: Interview of death

Emily Sanvers, lead reporter for King's Row was about to do the interview of a lifetime. Jackie Turner, beloved author of the time traveling romance series 'Twist of Fate'. Emily had read practically all of the stories she had written…even ones outside of that series. Today she would be interviewing her and if all went according to plan Tracer, or Lena as her real name was would be able to stop her. To lose such a prize in the LGBT Community was something that could not be lost. Emily would do her part even if it put her in the line of sight of this Widowmaker.

Approaching the Alderworth Hotel she takes a calm breath, her long sleeve shirt is over some blue jeans and she ignores the chill in the air. Holding out her press pass she strolls into the lobby and notes the others who are gathered around, the photographers looking to chance a sneak peak of the illusive author who manages to keep from the media spotlight.

"Hello boys…don't mind me…have a date I can't miss." Emily catches their confused looks before they fix their eyes on her badge.

"Wait…no way…you here to interview Jackie?" One of them asks but Emily keeps mum about it. For all they knew she would be interviewing someone else, though, chances are they might have seen through her wording and realized why she was here.

"Sorry no comment, but, enjoy the food here…though some may go to your gut." Emily hurries up the flight of stairs knowing if she took the elevator it could act up or this Widowmaker could cut the power or make it fall and she could not afford to have her legs broken or worse…death inflicted upon her.

All the while she took the steps she felt her heart flutter and her nerves rattle as she went to place herself in harm's way. She was a good girl…never really one to do something that could impact her life in such a manner. Something about Tracer sparked this side of her…knowing that she had gone out and faced off against this sniper…both brave and perilous at the same time. It was a good thing she kept in shape or she would be winded after these first several steps…which added up to a lot.

Jackie was rumored to be on the fifth floor presumably however with a little help from Winston they managed to get a room number. Emily removes her long sleeve so her blouse is shown and she sends her flaming red hair over her shoulder as she ties the long sleeve around her waist so her stomach doesn't show too much. This was the interview of a lifetime…she did not want to appear like some teen girl, which she wasn't.

Jackie Turner was someone she could never hold up to…no matter how hard she tried, she was someone who gave hope to LGBT characters…whom often were killed off or their relationships were ruined. It was still a dangerous place to live, their time when acceptance was often met with a nose in the air or a look that told them to crawl back wherever they crawled out of. To change who one was…it was just cruel.

Emily had a lot of time to think on her climb and she thought of her and Tracer…where their friendship might take them. So much was uncertain, so many unknown variables and yet from the moment they connected in the bookstore to them reuniting after a fall from the skies…it almost seemed serendipitous and all. Emily was a fan of love stories and fate so her thoughts back in her flat made her latch onto the possibilities…even the far out ones…it was something that made her heart resonate.

Composing herself as she stood before door number 52 she knocks and waits a beat. This was it…a milestone of interviews and there were no people yelling or the sounds of gunfire happening nearby. A beat…maybe two…nothing. She did have the right door right? Emily was about to contact Winston when the door cracks open a little and brown eyes look out at her.

"Are you room service…cause I specifically made it clear to leave it at the door and for no autographs." She had a crisp sounding voice and from what she could discern from the cracked door that she had a light tinge to her skin color and short cropped hair.

"Miss…or Ms. Turner, I'm Emily Sanvers, lead reporter for King's Row news network, I was wondering if I could have a few words in regards to your series 'Twist of Fate' and the latest book in the series."

"I do not do interviews…I thought I made that clear when your network reached out to me. Are you alone?" The woman seems quite paranoid, and rightly so, still Emily felt someone like her needed to step out now…it was the right time and the world needed a new figure to get behind.

"Yes I am. And I feel it is a right shame if you do not speak up now when the world needs a positive figure to get behind. I could do the interview here if you would like…I don't mind…plus not like I'm taking up space." Emily smiles pleasantly hoping it will ease the author a bit.

There is a beat or so of silence and Emily knows that everything she is saying is being relayed back to Winston and Tracer. She was a bit surprised to know that Winston also read her work, but, in some ways it was nice knowing a male read it. If asked a male would outright deny reading such a series, but, she bet a male would read it simply because of the lesbian theme. When Jackie spoke again it was rather hushed.

"I will let you in, but, no recording of me…just my voice got it?" Emily nods and as the door parts open she finds herself pulled in quickly and just as quickly the door closes with a slam. Settling herself a bit she gets her first real look at Jackie. The woman is petite standing around 5'4 or so wearing a short shirt over sweats and her nails short. Emily is once again drawn to her brown eyes which are staring back at her.

"Um…right…so when did you want to begin?' Emily looked around the room noting the scatter of pages and the latest book 'Girl left behind' was sitting on the counter.

"We can begin now…I'm sort of in the middle of something right now." Emily nods her head as she walks over to the available stool and as she sits down she notes that Jackie does not join her but folds her arms.

"Right, well, good morning everyone, this is Emily Sanvers reporting and I have a special interview with Jackie Turner, famed author of the series 'Twist of Fate' and other works. Due to special request we will be unable to show you her features but you will be able to hear her voice. So tell me Jackie, what inspired you to write the character of Danielle Knight?"

Jackie lets out a soft sigh as she walks over to where some books are and she notes the book she picks up, the first one in the 'Twist of Fate' series. "I was born and raised in King's Row…and growing up I realized there weren't a lot of positive LGBT figures who could serve as role models…and it did not sit well with me. There were figures of dashing men who did extraordinary things and some women who served in the field of science coming up with breakthrough cures. However very few figures who stood tall with their sexuality against a storm of hate and prejudice.

"People fear what they do not understand or if they do understand it they wish for it to crawl back inside of that person and wither up and die or just not exist at all. I saw the way the world treated gay men with beatings while people stood around not bothering to lift a finger. I have seen lesbians raped and put in their place…making it seem like such an act would make them realize it is better to not be that way or for them to brag on what they have done. We live in a violent society and without a spear figure of empowerment the community will never have a voice.

"Danielle Knight was the first literary figure who was female and out of the closet…and could do things that male and female straight characters could do. She could hold her own and she had a powerful message that inspired and made things that much more bearable, at least that is what I have received in forms of letters and sorts. Danielle Knight in some ways is me writing as a tired bystander to all of this…and…she is also myself in that I too am fighting battles of my own."

Emily manages to get all this while not blinking, yes, it was rather hard hearing such a story. It was hard hitting and she wondered how much of it would be aired when she showed it. Finding her voice she presses on. "Jackie…why do you refuse to allow pictures taken of you?"

"I have never been one for the spotlight…even now people gather at that small bookstore, a bookstore I frequented when I was younger hoping to get a glimpse of me, maybe get their copy of the book signed. I was hoping that my character alone would the figure to help people understand and take a step back to appreciate that we are all human in the end, but, I suppose that is me being selfish as Danielle speaks to readers but who speaks for the LGBT Community?"

Emily is about to ask another question when she sees a red light resting on Jackie's forehead. Acting on instinct she throws herself towards the writer and feels the bullet go through her shoulder and she utters a cry before the two hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie is lying under her and Emily manages to lift herself up while placing a hand over the wound.

"Tracer…she is here…looks like the plan is a go." Emily hears the door open and Winston crushes through making a mess of things as he sets up a shield as more shots enter. The shots do not enter the field set up and Emily sinks to the ground.

"Good morning Jackie, huge fan, oh you are hurt Emily." Emily just smiles as blood gushes out of the wound.

"Perfect timing, oh Jackie this is Winston…don't mind him, he is on our side." Emily had managed to cut the interview just as the bullet came so again not sure how much of it would make it. Jackie was quite the speaker though…passionate about the LGBT Community. Feeling a bit heavy though she decides to lay back some.

* * *

Tracer rushes forth and in a blink she is on the rooftop where Widowmaker is set up. "Alright you time for round two!"

"I do grow tired of these meetings little girl…really…why do you protect this woman so much? She continues to speak where her place is not…it is better to let things be, don't you agree?" She turns around firing at her and Tracer rolls along the ground as the bullets pick away at where she was.

"I do not agree, she is a remarkable woman and her book series gives many of us hope. She manages to represent a certain lot of characters with charm and wit and doesn't do them any disservice compared to other media or outlets. Now…I think it is time we finish things here don't you?"

The two square off and Tracer rushes towards her. Widowmaker just smiles as she lines up a shot.

 **Authors note:** A rather tense chapter and in the next one Tracer and Widowmaker square off again as their fight will take them all over King's Row.


	5. Chapter 5 Tracer in trouble

CH.5: Tracer in trouble

Tracer nears Widowmaker but the blue assassin is ready for her as she ducks at the last second and body tackles her to the ground. Tracer is thrown back onto her back as she finds the woman straddling her. "Get off me!"

"You are so cute when you are irate, what, did you honestly think your attack would be solid enough to catch me off guard? You are still young…and you still have hope…when that hope is taken from you, when your world is ripped apart…perhaps we will be on the same level…but…till then continue on playing with your toy pistols and believing you are saving the world."

"I am…and…I intend on beating you and making you pay for killing one of the greatest and gentlest souls there ever was-."

"Do you believe Omnics have souls? That is something else, and while I could discuss it with you, I do have someone I must kill." She pats her cheek before getting off her and moving those hips of hers back to the ledge.

"I'm going to put your lights out for talk like that!" Tracer blinked a few times and charged at her with her pulse pistols firing.

"Catch me if you can dear!" She fires off a grappling hook and Tracer has to recall before she falls off the ledge.

"Blast, that woman gets me all worked up, wait…oh no Emily!" Tracer watches as Widowmaker crashes into the window and she makes a bold leap and crashes into the woman as they tumble about the floor locked in limbs and attacks.

"Tracer…get her good…the authorities should be on their way. Emily though…she is hurt." Winston's voice filled her ears and this only infuriated her more as she rolls around the carpet punching her. Widowmaker though apparently was in fit shape, and her legs sort of locked around her squeezing her.

"You hurt my friend…you are a sick person!" Tracer glowered at the woman but she just laughed at her and then her face exploded in pain from the head butt that sent her reeling.

"I am what I am…there is no going back to who I once was. Ah Jackie Turner…I'm here to execute you!" Widowmaker gets to her feet and as she lines up a shot Tracer watches as Winston sends a furry fist into her sending her crashing through the wall.

"I normally do not hit women, but, I have to say that felt good. Go after her Tracer…do not let her escape. Emily will be alright…go." Winston lowers the shield as he goes to her.

"You take extra care of her Winston…she…means a lot to me. Oh and hello Jackie, big fan, I should get going now." Tracer smiles before following after Widowmaker through the hole that Winston had sent her.

Keeping her pulse pistols held at the ready she steps over the broken pieces of the wall and steps into the next room. This was just getting crazy…and…if this kept up more of her friends would be placed in danger. Widowmaker was a threat and if it came down to it she would have to be shot. Of course so far her attempts at stopping her had not been working. Suddenly she catches movement and back springs as a leg launches towards her.

"You are quick on your feet little one, but, you are already marked and whether you see it or not you will die. Anyone marked, anyone who makes themselves known to me one way or another dies. You are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Don't be daft…do all your targets fall for such rubbish? You can't kill me…not while I'm moving beyond your capacity of sight." Tracer began to move in circles around her and as she fired a few shots she saw one of them slice her cheek.

Widowmaker merely touches her cheek not even flinching or reacting as a human would. "Pain is for the weak…I have no feeling…no sense of where to deliver these feelings in my body. Now you…there can be pain felt…pain experienced…memories of the pain even when it is gone. You are human as they come Tracer."

Tracer had no idea what she was talking about. How could she not feel anything? She goes to blink again but the sniper is ready for her as she moves to the side. Tracer could only blink three times before it has to charge and as she has fallen prey to this she feels the toe of her heel connect with her side sending lances of pain through her body. She tries to recall but the woman is attacking her face and as she is held up in her grip she stares down at the busty sniper.

"I do not love, do not fear, do not grasp onto simple emotions that tell me when I am happy or when I am sad. Pain can be inflicted on my body and I will not react. Emotions are mere weights to the full potential of what can accomplish without, you, this will slow you down as it should."

"Dammit," Tracer curses and is soon thrown across the room. Her body connects with some furniture and she cries out as she rolls to the ground. Struggling to get up she sees the woman walking over towards her and kneeling there lifting her face up.

"I can kill you now…as I should…but the more time I waste on you the more my target can leave. Now, what shall I do to slow you down?" Tracer can feel blood trailing from her mouth and her pulse pistols had been sent from her grip as she was thrown across the room.

Widowmaker gets up to leave but then Tracer feels herself picked up and the woman breaks her arm with one deft motion and drops her. "You should kill me…"

"Until you are on my list…you will simply be…which means coping with our existence. Do not try and hurry after me." Widowmaker leaves her there and Tracer sniffs as she rolls over and cradles her broken arm.

* * *

Emily was dealing with being just shot and also having seen Tracer fighting that mad woman. Jackie had been so close to death, but, right now she seemed to be taking it in stride.

"So…that is my would be assassin huh, Widowmaker she calls herself? I've written some crazy villains of sorts for Danielle to face but never ones like this. I think I can rework my villain for the next book, make one based on this, after all life imitating art right?"

"Time traveling heroine facing off against mad blue sniper…nice ring to it." Emily notes. Looking over she sees Winston drop to the ground. It barely sinks in before she shows up wearing that cold smile of hers.

"Do I have any say in that? Oh and do not worry…the gorilla is merely asleep. I maybe a cold hearted assassin but I'm not paid to care about him. Jackie…care to try this again?"

"We need to run…now!" Emily takes Jackie's hand and hurries them out of the room just as a shot is fired. The blood had dried around her wound but she knew if this wasn't treated soon it would look bad.

"What about your friend…the one who attacked that woman?" Emily did not want to think about what happened to Tracer. She was trying to put it out of her mind as they flew down the stairs.

"Focus on the task at hand…focus on Tracer when we can breathe. I hope you worked up some cardio, if not, by the end of this you will have." Emily doesn't hear the woman following after them but that doesn't put it out of her mind that she isn't just sitting around.

"So, you and this Tracer…you are just friends right? I can't tell but I was feeling something different up there…" Emily shakes her head as she tucks her hair behind her ear as she jumps to the next set of stairs.

"Just friends…keep moving…" Emily can feel the burn in her legs and looking up she sees that the assassin was working on lining up a shot. Pulling Jackie with her the shot resounds and hits where they had been.

"She is truly insane…however…every villain has a tragic backstory. I wonder what hers is." Emily didn't really care, but, she wasn't shutting down the fact that this Widowmaker had to have a turning point in her life to set her off like this.

The two continue till they reach the bottom but even then once they are outside they need to get further away still. "Ah…there is my car." Emily hurries to unlock it and is rather glad she had brought the wheels with her. Getting in she starts it up and feels the vehicle lift up a few feet. Gunning it she notes that Jackie is already buckled in.

"Here goes nothing." Emily punches it and they begin to shoot out into traffic. Keeping the speed at 50 she can hear honks aimed at her but she refuses to slow down any.

"Do you normally drive like a mad woman?" Jackie is clearly scared but eventually the adrenaline will set in, she remembered that feeling as the fear went away after a bit while interviewing Commander Morrison.

"Only on Mondays…ok…I think we are safe!" She hears the shot and the glass from her side view mirror is taken off.

"Drive faster!" Jackie yells. Emily does just that as she tries to put more distance between them. The shots continue and each one deadlier than the last. She fights the panic rising in her chest and the pain from the shot in her shoulder was making her wince. The streets of King's Row were not exactly wide enough at times so her car was brushing up against other cars or sides of the street.

"She is persistent…blast…this keeps up-." Emily isn't looking and a car comes at her from the side and sends her car tumbling.

* * *

Tracer manages to get up after making a temporary sling and cast to keep her arm up. Hearing the sounds of sniper fire outside she picks up one pulse pistol and holsters the other. Her body is wracked with pain but she refuses to let this stop her any.

"I've got this…so…no fear and no pain…" Hurrying out the window she spots Widowmaker chasing after a car. She figured Emily was in it with Jackie. Taking a leap she blinks to the next available ledge. Continuing in a slow manner she can see Emily driving like some drunk just before the work day, erratic and about. Tracer's father dealt with alcohol for a long time till he sobered up, but, he used to be in aviation, sort of how she came to be part of Overwatch and the Slipstream she was in when the 'incident' happened.

The chase lasted till a car sidelined against her car sending it tumbling. Tracer's heart stopped for a few seconds as she saw the destruction and heart seemed to make a bold leap to her throat. She could see Widowmaker aiming and not knowing what overcame her she leaped towards her. Widowmaker turns just then as she fires but Tracer is ready this time.

Recalling to her previous location the bullet passes her by and she fires several times. Widowmaker takes the hit and falls to the street below rolling off the top of a car till she lies on the pavement. Tracer can't believe it worked…and as she makes her way down to the ground she spins her pulse pistol.

"Now…we are going to put you away for good!" Tracer walks over to her and as she aims her pulse pistol several guns chime and a voice calls out to her.

"Lower your weapon…and get on the ground!" Tracer knew that voice, it was the cops. She had to explain to them who this was.

"You don't understand Officer…she is a bad woman!" Tracer looks down but instead of Widowmaker she sees a young girl with the marks from her shot.

"Please miss…don't hurt me…my mum would be heartbroken if you took her little girl from her." Tracer was flabbergasted…say what…no…this had to be a trick.

"No wait…she was here…or is here…look, check your cameras, you will see I'm right!" Tracer aims again but somehow the Officers gained ground on her and she was hustled to the ground and her weapons taken from her as she was cuffed.

"I have the video recordings of you chasing after a little girl…nothing about a bad woman. You were part of Overwatch weren't you, one bad seed that is what you are. You will be processed at the station. Read her the rights boys…"

Tracer could see the little girl smiling and she tries to fight it but they are pulling her to the car. She also notices a hunched figure near the overturned vehicle."Emily, wait, you have to see if they survived…please…they could still be alive!"

"No one could have survived that…the flames are too hot, will have to wait for the fire department to show. C'mon…don't drag this out." Tracer was losing it…no…she couldn't be dead, no; no it couldn't end this way! Tracer was placed into the vehicle and as she was driven away mad sobs shake her body and in the rear view mirror she sees the little girl wave at her before walking off and the figure of Widowmaker is shown disappearing into the crowd.

 **Authors note:** Things just took a turn for the worse, so, did Emily and Jackie survive the crash? And how will Tracer prove her innocence locked behind bars for hunting down a supposed little girl who was Widwomaker?


	6. Chapter 6 New friends

CH.6: New Friends

Emily stirs a bit and feels pain in her chest, her eyes adjust to the darkness though one of her eyes appear swollen from hitting the steering wheel. Looking over she notices that Jackie is barely moving, oh no, please don't be dead…please. Emily unbuckles and hears the hiss of roaring flames as they surround the vehicle. Panic sets in and she realizes this maybe it…she is going to die. Tracer, sweet loveable Tracer…she may never know if she was into her or if their friendship would lead to something else.

The sound of sirens is outside and she wonders why no one is helping them out. Where was the fire department and why was it taking them forever in getting here? Was Winston ok? Fighting past the panic, eventually, she realizes she can't roast here…not while she still had some strength in getting out of this mess. Widowmaker…she'd pay for this…though given her skills all she could do is report this to the media and hope it carries from there.

"Jackie…hey…wake up!" Her voice is unfamiliar and she coughs a bit. Jackie stirs but it is clear she is barely hanging on. Blast, this was not good. Unbuckling herself she can hear glass in her hair falling out, that which could; her chest was no doubt bruised and a few ribs were cracked. She had bit her tongue so the taste of dry blood or blood she had swallowed gave her taste buds something to sing about, not.

"Hellooooo…anyone in there?" Emily stops for a bit as she hears the sing song voice. She struggles to reply though, her throat is dry.

There is nothing after that and Emily fears for the worse. Reaching over to try and budge the door she recoils from the heat and remembers with fire it makes everything hotter. The car was absorbing the heat and the acrid smoke was getting into her lungs.

"I see, well, no fire has yet to stand up against the chill of my ice. Stand back!" Emily had nowhere to go and just then a cold blast of ice encased the door. The door is removed and standing there is this friendly and odd looking woman covered in a parka of sorts.

Emily doesn't know what to say and the girl…er…woman just smiles and pulls her out. She works on getting Jackie out and does more with the weapon she holds, a blue icy liquid of sort depletes as she takes out the flames with quick work. Emily thought to question her, just to get an idea of who she was and if she worked with Widowmaker but they were soon pulled on. The woman easily handled Jackie's body and she follows after her.

"I'm sure you have loads of questions, and, while I can give them to you…at this time I will choose not to. I will say my name is Mei…and how I came upon your car, well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

Emily nods her head trying to fight past the fog currently claiming her head. It hurt like hell and she was barely keeping it together. The sirens pull away and she thought she saw Tracer in the back of one of the cars.

"No need to thank me; because, it is just what I do…pull people out of burning cars. I have a hotel room you can stay at till you feel better…no need to have the authorities bothering you with questions given your current state. "

Emily could not argue with that solid logic. She was curious though why this woman was the only one to help them out. Had everyone else figured them gone when the car flipped over? Jackie was still not moving much so she pondered if the writer was unconscious or just a really sound sleeper.

"I won't be staying…things are getting a bit crazy here and much as I'd like to hang around and put out more fires…King's Row is a bit crowded for my taste. I do wish you luck though. I've seen you on the news, you are really changing the world with your opinions and hard hitting interviews, the world needs saving…it needs heroes. You keep doing what you are doing…it gives people hope and a face that goes with it."

Emily thought she detected a slight trace of sadness in her voice. They arrive at the Hotel where earlier she was giving the interview of a lifetime before Widowmaker showed making a mess of things. There were cop cars parked in the front…so Mei had taken them in the back way. The two of them, with Jackie carried on Mei's shoulder proceeded in and Emily wondered if Mei had done this before.

"I was a volunteer firefighter…some years ago, wow…time flies huh? I mean, it could, I've seen it before, but you didn't hear it from me. Anyway yeah…it felt good helping people, but, some part of me was always restless…wanting to explore the world and do my part. I left…no regrets as it wasn't meant to be a permanent thing. Up we go now."

Emily nods her head as they sneak into the open elevator and take the ride to the second floor. Once they get off Emily lets out a breath of relief…too soon however, mostly because of the blue figure standing at the far end of the hall.

"One shot…one kill…no witnesses." Widowmaker had her weapon at the read and Emily didn't know what overcame her but she threw herself in front of Mei and Jackie.

"Back off Widow…you want them you go through me!" Emily found her voice though it was a bit cracked from not having anything to drink.

"Tracer cannot save you…she is arrested, goes to show what being a hero is. People will believe what they will see…and…it so happens Tracer wound up hunting down a little girl…imagine the charges will stick. You are not my target…but…if the bullet passes through you into Jackie, no real loss."

"Emily, nice name, but leave the blue freak to me." Mei hands off Jackie to her and she supports her over her shoulder as she sees Mei step into the line of sight.

"Mei don't…she is a cold blooded killer…" Emily groans a bit as she struggles to keep Jackie from falling to the ground.

"Cold blooded…heh…bet she has never been where I have. So, Widowmaker is it, think you can shoot through this?" Mei reaches down and applying a certain pressure of sorts the ground shakes and an ice wall shoots up and blocks their view of Widowmaker.

"How did you do that?" Emily pondered aloud. She looks at the smaller woman and as she turns she notes the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"You like that? I have a certain control over ice…it makes it quite handy when dealing with fights you can avoid. Fights you can't avoid…well…that is for another time. We might need to think about finding somewhere else to take you. Widowmaker mentioned a girl…she might have used a device to make everyone believe Tracer was chasing a girl."

Emily hated Widowmaker for doing that to Tracer. It did not sit well with her that someone so horrible would do something like that to her. However Mei was already moving off and Emily had to turn slowly just so she didn't drop Jackie.

"If we can find the security feed we might find the answers we need to help Tracer out. It is a long shot though, given my knowledge of technology. I might know someone though who can help us…but…she isn't the most agreeable person there is." Mei is cryptic and Emily wonders how she had gotten involved in all of this.

They make their way to the security room and a guard is stationed there. Mei is quick to freeze him before he has time to make a call and Emily lets out a distressed sound.

"Don't worry…he'll unfreeze, eventually, let us press on." Emily taps the guy and jumps back as she sees his eyes move. Moving after Mei they enter the room and a bit more freezing happens before they make it to the monitors. There was feed from throughout most of King's Row and Mei is dialing a number on the phone before she talks.

Emily sets Jackie down and notes how her features are burned and she seems to be breathing, barely. It was hard to tell who Mei was speaking to so Emily decided to take a seat and sift through the video footage till she found what she was looking for. The feed was a bit much…but…from what she could tell Widowmaker was speaking the truth about Tracer chasing after a little girl, if she didn't know any better the footage would shake her.

"She'll be here shortly…you know I did not expect this much adventure happening in King's Row. I was only passing through…now I have a psychopath sniper chasing me and I'm helping clear up false charges against someone from the controversial Overwatch."

Emily was about to ask about that when she heard gunfire being exchanged out in the hall. Jumping from her chair she watches as the door opens and walking in was a woman with long hair and a coat, her movement was like a thief, very professional and her lipstick was bright. There was purpose in her eyes as she scans the room noting things that probably went beyond them.

"This had better be worth my time…I had a client expecting me to hack into the accounts of his cheating spouse. I also have a line up with some important individuals with a tech take down." The woman has an accent and she looks over at her and Emily freezes.

"Do not worry…they are good. I need you to hack this security feed…find the real footage buried beneath this stuff. I would do it myself but…I do not have your…set of skills."

The woman notes her a bit, probably a bit longer than needed; however, she eventually moves over to the seat Emily had vacated and sat down opening her coat revealing the clothes she wore underneath. Her figure was something else, and she dressed so hardly any skin showed.

"Everything can be hacked…and everyone…it shouldn't be too hard to find the truth in this. You did not see me here…however…seeing how we probably will never see each other again, call me Sombra. Now…I imagine your blue friend out there is the one behind this, she has some nice tech, no doubt stolen from Numbani, if I had to take a guess."

Emily checks again on Jackie while Sombra does her thing. Mei is busy checking out the door and Emily frowns. "She is coming again…isn't she?"

"The ice wall was broken when I was out there…she was not happy to see me. We exchanged shots and she disappeared…however I do not count her disappearance as a hasty retreat but a tactful one. Shouldn't be much longer…there…"

Emily moves over and sees that the footage has cleared up revealing Tracer and Widowmaker firing at one another. When the fight ended it was clear now that Widowmaker changed into a little girl. This was what they needed to clear Tracer.

"Do you hear that?" Mei asks. The room grows quiet and the ceiling above begins to collapse in. Emily quickly grabs a blank disc and copies the video feed before pulling away and taking Jackie with her.

"I'm out of here…oh and Mei…I'll expect payment within the hour. Good luck." She vanishes from the room almost like she was never there.

"She was always one to cut and…never mind…run." Mei races out of the room as gun fire is sent after them.

"We need a way out of here without drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves." Emily was breathing hard as she was still dealing with the crash affecting her body.

"I will hold her off…get this to the Police Station and get out of King's Row soon as you can. It is no longer safe here. Go!" Emily wants to fight to stay but knows she isn't a fighter. Thanking the woman she hurries off as she hears a girlish laugh and a fight breaks out. She can feel a burn in her legs but pushes on hoping she isn't late for Tracer.

 **Authors note:** A lot went down in this chapter and Emily has met some interesting characters. Next chapter Tracer deals with time behind bars and while dealing with a corrupt system…will meet two people she would rather not meet in her situation.


	7. Chapter 7 Limited breathing

CH.7: Limited breathing

Tracer found herself processed and removed of her material belongings including but not limited to her weapons, her outfit, and her dignity. She was part of the system now and her file also had her involvement in Overwatch under Commander Morrison. Nothing was off limits and somehow the Police found ways to extend her stay there and the court trial that would have her hanged, no idea if it would come to that, but given they were in King's Row the judicial system was set up differently, so hard to say in the long run.

She hung her head between her knees as she wore the outfit they had given her, a short shirt over pants and no way to comb her hair or tidy up. The cell was just her and she found herself pacing about and running up the walls…literally. They had been intent on removing her Chronal Accelerator and she had to fight tooth and nails to keep it on her person. Who knew Law Enforcement here had gotten so bad? She also faced sexual harassment with the pat downs…a bit too long down below.

Tracer felt dirty somehow and each time she heard footsteps she feared the worse. If she fought them chances are things would only get worse. Her crimes were pretty stacked and add child endangerment to her case and she was fit to be put away for a long time. Tears ran down her cheek as she thought of Emily…lost in a flaming wreck and presumed dead by these lot. She could have done something…if she had been allowed, which she wasn't.

"Emily…I'm sorry…so so sorry…" Tracer felt the tears sting her cheeks and she felt her body shake. Thinking of the red head it stirred some feelings in her…made her realize something about herself, openly letting it for the first time. "I'm gay…I'm…no wait I already know that, don't be daft, you are into Emily…yeah…you are gay for Emily."

Tracer was not out of the closet but for Emily she would…and now…she was dead. Her world was reeling and she bows her head feeling like nothing mattered any more. Widowmaker had done a fine job of making her look convincing as the bad guy. Tracer fought so hard and for so long for the people of King's Row…her home, the very place she had fought alongside her friends to send that branch of Omnics packing. Null Sector was taken care of but there was always a chance of it arising again.

The jingle of keys was heading her way and she lifts her head to see a man standing there, he had a bit of weight around his middle and he shifts the weight of his hip a bit. Tracer eyes him as she expects the worse but he just moves his mouth making his mustache wiggle like a caterpillar.

"Tracer…or as you go by Lena, given how your contact list isn't big and Overwatch is no more we were only able to bring in two people to see you. Keep it short." The man moves off and stepping into view is a silver haired male in his late 40's and standing next to him is a woman with brown medium length hair; she is probably mid 40's.

"Mum…dad…what are you doing here?" Tracer felt caught off guard noting the appearance of her parents whom she hadn't seen in a bit.

"Hello to you Lena, and, good to see you as well." The smart words of her mother shot through her. Growing up; her mother was quite crisp with her always wanting her to clean up before meals and to never play in the mud, in truth she wanted her daughter to not follow in her husband's footsteps in aviation.

"Sorry mum…it is nice to see you too…and hi." She sits there awkwardly unsure if she should hug her between the bars. Her mother was a foot or so shorter than her father and she had a model like figure, she kept good care of her health by keeping up with the latest diet trends. She wore a jacket over a blouse and her pants hugged her figure.

Her father on the other hand was tall and silver haired with brown intelligent and caring eyes. There was something about him that was accepting and easy to talk to. Growing up she always found herself in her father's study listening to him cross legged as he regaled her in his aviation days and the many dog fights he was in. He never spared any details…even when he asked her if she wanted him to omit any of the grisly details.

"Lena…you look healthy, I take it the guards have not laid a hand on you?" His concern and overall care of her being complimented her mother's strict mannerism. Her parents had been happily married for a long time and they never had any other children aside from her. It was love at first sight for them and there was no cheating scandal to rock this solid marriage. However sometimes she wondered how her dad dealt with her mum, it just felt…like there was more she couldn't see, though she did not wish to pry where no prying were needed.

"They have been whistling, cat calling, lewd comments of sorts…and the general pat down they do, but other than that I've been giving them every reason not to touch me." She winks at her father and he smiles back, her mother just hmphs as she does.

"Lena, how could you go and seek harm to a little child, really…that is beneath you dear and not at all what we have taught you about manners and respect. I was never in favor of your involvement in Overwatch but your father…his tales enamored you and you got yourself soft blocked from having a normal life… a life I always wanted you to have."

Tracer tries to keep her temper in check…after all this is her mother still. However, it hurt her in the way she saw her. Love can be good and bad at times…and because of this her father stood there not saying a word. If it came down to her or her mother…suffice to say he would choose her even if it ate away at him. "Do you believe everything you are shown? That was all fake…I was chasing a huntress of sorts intent on killing an author…she was the one who killed-."

"Enough of this Lena, really, and what name is Tracer anyway? You need to put this life behind you, which is why your father and I have discussed it and the only way bail will be placed is if you give up this lifestyle of yours…come back home and we can see about fixing your image-."

"Dad…you can't be serious?" Tracer can see the father figure she had idolized growing up standing there caught between two female who mattered most in his life. His jaw muscles were working back and forth like he was chewing on a decision that could sway the balance of familial difference. Her mother looked a bit irked being left out but Tracer had no time for her right now.

"Your mother is concerned for you Lena…as am I. This sort of behavior is reckless and your activity is criminal…it is not something that will just go away. You need to think about restructuring your life…maybe…find a man who can influence your choices better-."

"Your both daft if you think I'm going to let a man change who I am…make me something I am not. I love who I am…I love being Tracer and making a difference…something I thought you would understand dad. This is an unfair ultimatum and you both know it…and I refuse to up and away all these years of my life that have given me purpose."

"Fine, if that is how you feel about it you can forget about coming home. I tried to be reasonable here Lena, Tracer, whatever you wish to call yourself. Until you see to reason you can…sit here in this dank cell of yours and think over things…pretty sure it'll be a long sit given your criminal activity. And don't expect us at the trial…no good will come of it I swear."

Evelyn Oxton was a woman that once her mind was made up there was no changing it. She was stuck in her ways…and…with an about turn that seemed to come from her days on stage she left her there sinking into oblivion.

James on the other hand stood there a bit longer and she could see the way his calm demeanor was starting to break down. "Lena honey…you didn't have to-."

"I had every right dad…how could you let her go off like that on your own daughter? You were the one who supported my decision to fly the Slipstream…you were the one I told about joining Overwatch and you backed me. Where was that man just now?"

Lena waits a beat hoping that he might turn around and be that man again. Her with a man, ha, the whole thing buggered her up and she refused to settle into her mother's picturesque lifestyle of a man going to work while she stayed home raising the children. She walks over to the bars and adjusts the shirt some.

"Lena, I try and not get in the middle of your mum and your fights…I really do. Living in that house I noticed how different the two of you were…how you wanted to get dirty instead of remain clean, how you set your sights for greater things while your mother wanted you to pursue modeling or even perform in theater. This time though I have to back her…a child…what were you thinking?'

Tracer lets out an exasperated sigh as she reaches to the ceiling. "Not you too dad. Look…it was fake, the woman goes by Widowmaker…some ruthless huntress or assassin, whatever you like to call her she is bad news. She was here to assassinate Jackie Turner, you know, my favorite author. Anyway things went bad real fast and the cops showed up-."

"Lena…I will try and straighten things out with your mother, but, you need to at least consider her offer. I'm not saying it is the perfect set up but…at least you will be home. My friend has a son that is around your age…maybe you two can hit it off-."

"I'm gay dad!" Tracer blurts it out without even considering it but in her mind she was fed up with the notion she was straight. In school she never once got the warm feelings for a guy…never once had those dreams that left one hot and bothered. Her lady bits or parts did not want any male up in her business…that was not in her future or ideal future.

"Wait…what…no I know my little girl and she always dreamed of being with that famous pilot; you know the one on your wall. I know you are frustrated with your mother but there is no need to throw stuff like that out-."

"Dad…I like women…you know, females created to be the exact opposite of guys with…you know…stuff. I've sort of liked women for a bit now…just…never really spoke it aloud, not really out of the closet yet as they say. This has nothing to do with mom…or you…this is just who I am. I don't say this to hurt you…I just…want to live my life and be comfortable with who I am-."

"You will stop this act of yours Lena…if this character you play Tracer is gay that is all good, but, you are Lena Oxton, my daughter and I won't have you throwing out stuff of this nature. I will pretend like I didn't hear this…think over the offer-."

"Dad please…you don't understand…I am not playing any part, Tracer is still me…we both want the same things in life-."

"I do not know this person standing before me…she is not the daughter I raised. I need to catch up to your mother…hopefully you figure out who you are and maybe we will swing by…but till then…you are a stranger to me. I won't tell your mother any of this…it would just break her heart."

Tracer breaks down as she reaches out through the bars but her father stands there a bit longer before eyeing the hand like it had gayvitus, not that it was a thing, and soon he followed after her. Falling to her knees she feels the sobs wrack her body as she has trouble breathing. The walls seemed to close in on her…she really was alone.

 **Authors note:** Not exactly the coming out story I imagine you guys expected. However the full blow out family meeting will have aftershocks of course. Next chapter Emily comes to the rescue and a reunion of sorts will go down.


	8. Chapter 8 Linked through heart

CH.8: Linked through heart

Emily had made her way to the King's Row Police Department intent on freeing Tracer and putting her name to rest in the supposed crimes that they were holding her for. Her body was in pretty bad shape but even then…nothing would stop her from seeing the adventurer who had stolen her heart. Pushing open the door she was grateful to Mei for sticking around and looking after Jackie till she recovered from the ordeal. King's Row had a fine Police Department…shiny and spotless it had a record that should be commendable…but…Emily's dealings with them in the past hadn't been so…friendly.

Being a reporter and all she had to interview the Officers and while they seemed to hold well on camera…off camera they were juveniles or tended to make passes at her. The female Officers seemed to ignore it for the most part or the male Officers just didn't give them the time of day for whatever reason. Emily had once been arrested a little after her interview with Commander Morrison…back during the Omnic Crisis. Her Network found her venture into such hostile ground as foolish and the Police Department made it clear no one was to venture into such hostile ground…as they considered it an act of ignoring them.

Emily knew the risks and she also knew that no reporter had yet to get an interview with Commander Morrison…a figure who resembled hope in a tough situation, calling the shots where others won't. Emily admired the man and what principles he stood for…plus…he and his team held out against the infamous Null Sector…have to give them props them.

Walking over to the person behind the counter she clears her throat and the man looks her up and down but she keeps herself composed. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes you may…I have evidence that without a doubt will clear the name of Tracer, a woman you are currently holding because of a case built against her through falsified recordings." Emily can see the disinterest in his brown eyes before they narrow suspiciously.

"Oh yeah…and how did you come upon this information?" He speaks loud enough that a few Officers who were filing reports look over curiously.

"I was recently in a car crash and happened upon the…well…I think this will do the talking for me." Emily removes the flashdrive and presents it to the Officer. "This is the part where you get your Chief and present it to him. In the meantime may I go and visit Tracer?"

Emily wanted to get her out of here fast…no telling how long she had been in here enduring such handling that would make one have to wash for a bit. This station used to be presented in a better light…but…when the Omnic Crisis happened and maybe even before it brought out a grim sort of reality testing waters that bordered on what the Department should be.

"I will pass this by the Chief…but…you will need to be accompanied to the prisoner's cell." The Officer nods his head and a rather stocky build of a guy walks over to her.

"I see…well…whatever floats your boat I guess." Emily doesn't let it phase her as she walks off following him. She hadn't been in here for a bit and there were some changes to the building. The cells where the prisoners were kept had a few people in there, one was going through withdrawal from alcohol, the other asleep.

"Keep it quick…and keep your distance from the prisoner at all times. I will be watching." He moves to the wall and stands there at attention, his hand fingering the weapon he carries.

Emily just offers a smile and turns away before he can smile back. Spotting the young woman she bites her bottom lip as she walks over. Hearing the guard she bites her bottom lip and holds just a few feet from the bars. "Cheers luv…you been in here long?"

Emily smiles as she sees the brunette jump up off her bed and come racing towards her. The happiness filling her face and stretching her cheeks out brought a warmth to her own features. "Emily…no…this must be a dream….your dead."

"Don't make it final…besides…had a little help out of that hot situation. The Chief is currently looking at the evidence I brought to prove your innocence. Turns out Widowmaker had a device to appear like a child and tampering with the security cameras made the whole world believe it."

"Well that is great…that woman will sink to any lengths to get me out of her way. Jackie, is Jackie alright?" She tries to hold her hand but Emily coughs a bit causing the perky adventurer to pause and consider her actions.

"Jackie is a bit beat up…but…she is a fighter and will pull through. You ok, look like you've been crying…" Emily reaches towards Tracer's face but the guard walks over and pulls her back forcefully.

"No contact…you got it?" His voice was gruff and Emily shot him a look. The guy held her stare before letting her go. Rubbing at her wrist she turns her attention back to Tracer.

"I had a visit from the parents…and…one of them know I'm attracted to women…" Tracer takes a breath and Emily does as well…reeling in the information and also the hope that is surging in her heart.

"You like women; I didn't figure you to be. So is there any one you are into…just so I can tell them how lucky they are." Emily wanted the guard gone so she could kiss her…but…given the level of threat Tracer posed they weren't taking any chances…and…she wasn't about to ruin her chance of being here when things were set straight.

"Well…she is quite courteous and kind and everything in-between. She takes action when needed and regardless the outcome her own personal safety is thrown out the window. She is quite striking, bloody hot and she gives me the pleasing chills I can't deny. She has everything I'd want in a romantic interest…and she has a level of decency that is matched by the way she dresses."

Emily had never had such words flow out about her and she tries to hide the blush that is claiming her freckled cheeks. Tracer was starting at her the whole time and she wants to kiss her and if she got thrown out…so be it…but the reasonable part of her knew to hold back. "Who did you tell, your father or mother?"

Tracer grows quiet as she mentions what she told her before the romance and somehow she wishes she could take it back. Did she just kill the mood, shoot, that is not what she meant to do. Tracer was crying over that before she got here…must meant he wound was still fresh.

"I told my father…and…wasn't really intentional, might have been but I just remember blurting it out and it is just one of those things you forget about or hold true to. I really blew it…caused a rift to form in our relationship and while he says he won't tell my mum…I feel like my entire world is shaken, how do I even come back from that?"

Emily knew where Tracer was coming from as she had a similar experience with her parents. She came from wealth and by being out of the closet she cut herself out of the inheritance and there was no going back to where she once lived. "If it would make it any better…I can come with you when you tell your mother, that is, if you will tell her. I want you to know that being out of the closet…it can close some doors…possibly damage relationships you view strongly. We don't exactly live in an open world…still…it is your choice to make. I want you to know though…no matter what I will support you."

"I can't believe I am listening to this garbage, I mean yeah something like this can be the center of some televised drama, but, c'mon you can't tell me you ladies don't want a little-."

"I imagine it would be little…huh…oh that wasn't what you were going to say?" Emily doesn't miss a beat and the guy gets flustered and he tries to move towards her.

"Earl…release the prisoner…the evidence on this flashdrive is testimony that Tracer was indeed chasing down an assassin in blue. However till this matter is fixed do not leave King's Row…got it?"

Emily looks over noting the Chief had come down here personally to address the matter. He has a mustache and a receding hairline, his figure tall and lean dressed in a crisp Police Chief's uniform. Emily can see that Earl wasn't too pleased in releasing Tracer, no doubt wishing to keep her there longer to stare at her and think thoughts that weren't appropriate. Thankfully he backed down and pulled his keys from his belt and opens the cell.

"You do one wrong thing that draws attention to yourself and you will be back here." Earl says heatedly.

"Roger…I would say it was a pleasure but, it really wasn't." Tracer salutes them and Emily holds back a giggle.

"I wish for you to understand Tracer that not all of the King's Row finest act in such manner, and I would appreciate you keep an open mind that we are only doing our-."

"I believe Tracer had some things taken from her when she came here…shall we?" Emily says in a curt manner. She realized the Police Chief was only trying to do his most to save face for those Officers whose behavior was not…acceptable, however, spending any more time here might be some ruse to look through their evidence…which had already been looked through hence the truth being revealed through the deceptive video.

"Yes…of course…this way." The Chief leads them and Emily wants to hug Tracer but under the watchful eye of Earl she merely did a courteous nod and the two walk out.

* * *

The process took a bit and Emily was doing all she could to keep from yelling at them to speed things up. Once Tracer got dressed and her weapons returned the two of them walk out of the station and both of them try to hide the excitement…the bubbling energy surrounding them.

Emily made sure they were out of eye contact with any Officers or onlooking people before she leaps at Tracer kissing her on the lips. Tracer is caught off guard though gladly sinks into her embrace as the two of the kiss passionately. The built up tension had been almost too much to bear and when Emily broke for air it took a bit longer for Tracer to cool off.

"Wicked…I rather enjoyed that…can I get arrested again and can we do that again?" Emily laughs lightly and reaches out moving her hand through Tracer's hair causing the girl to blush.

"I'd rather avoid that…but…I'm free now," Emily is about to kiss her again when she hears something. Instinct kicked in and she shoves Tracer aside, her expression painful as she has no idea what is happening. A shocking sensation runs up and down her body and as she falls to the ground she sees the heels of a someone…looking up though it is clear who it is.

"I was aiming for Tracer…but…you will do. If she is around…she will get hold of the target and take her to the retired factory…outside of King's Row. You have twenty four hours…say goodbye to your girlfriend…"

Emily struggles to get up but her vision blurs and she thinks she sees Tracer race at them but after that she nods off.

 **Authors note:** Don't you hate those moments where you finally get the kiss only to have it ruined by a blue skinned assassin meaning to make your life a living hell? Tracer has a dilemma next chapter and Emily's life will be in peril.


	9. Chapter 9 Dire trouble part one

CH.9: Dire trouble part one

"EMILY!" Tracer attempted to stop Widowmaker but the blue assassin was two steps ahead of her. There was this gaseous like cloud before her and she cursed herself for not seeing that. It was poison…her hand clutching at her throat as she feels her legs weaken under her.

"You foolish girl…I will not let you interfere again. Find your author…bring her outside of King's Row and you may see her alive again. To attach yourself to something…someone…it never ends well, learn that lesson now…for it makes you weak to hold onto it. The dosage of poison isn't much…but…I would suggest you seek medical aide before it is too late."

"Dammit…that was cheap…give her back!" Tracer barely recognizes her voice as it is hoarse and she can feel the poison working through her system.

"Au revoir Tracer…embrace the sweet solace of death…then again if you die…Emily dies." She blew her a kiss before walking off.

Tracer felt her blood boil and her legs struggle to lift her weight off the ground. Just when things were getting good…this sucked. Tracer tries to blink or call upon a recall but the poison was really working through her and making her movement sluggish. A simple recall would not work now and if she blinked…like she just did…ooph.

Tracer tripped over her own legs and fell face first to the ground. Blast it all…what good was she to Emily in this condition? She attempted to push herself but coughed.

"Tracer…thank goodness you are alright." She recognized that voice and lifted her head futilely to see the gorilla amble over.

"Winston…boy am I glad to see you. I'm in some serious trouble…and…Widowmaker has taken Emily. I need to get this poison out of me…think you can help with that?" Tracer watches him but notes the way he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm a scientist Tracer…dealing with matters of the body especially poison is not my thing. However…I do know someone who can help. I am unsure if she will come…given how long she has been away from King's Row…but…we have nothing to lose…or…lots…here let me help you up."

Tracer had a feeling who he was talking about but she was starting to lose feeling in her body. Resigning herself to Winston's care she closes her eyes trying to focus on what strength she has left.

* * *

Emily managed to keep her wits about her…even though…given her situation, and scared out of her mind. She was bound and gagged in the back of a vehicle and she was blind folded as well so it kept visibility to a bare minimum. She was irate and moved about a bit as she tried to free her hands.

"If you continue to struggle like that I will knock you out again." She heard the woman and wanted to say something but the gag in her mouth cut off communication, probably a good thing…she had nothing nice to say.

She had lived in King's Row all her life and while she had traveled to other places…for the foreseen future she had no plans of moving. Her career happened to be here and…the woman she wanted to be with was also here. Tracer…was she alright? The amount of electricity that Widowmaker had shot into her made every part of her numb and she felt darkness pervading her sense of sight leaving to question if Tracer was left alive or not.

"You love her…do you not? Sweet love…ah what it is must feel like to drawn to another. It was love at first sight…was it not? You can deny it all you want but I know the feeling. I wasn't always like this…we all have triggers, if you will…that set us down the road we take. Life cannot always be what we want it to be. You remember this well."

Emily wondered just who had set her down this road of hating on love. Was she supposed to feel for her captor? No…it was hard to pity her or open herself to her knowing what nefarious things she had in mind. She recalled hearing that Widowmaker was giving Tracer 24 hours to get Jackie to her before she kills her. However…24 hours was a long time which meant Widowmaker had to do something to pass the time.

The vehicle stops after a bit and as the engine cools down she hears the door open and her body is propelled out of the vehicle and she rolls along the ground biting her tongue.

"I never said I was going to go easy on you. The Old Factory, a place that once had thousands of workers who poured their sweat and blood into this place…keeping it running, keeping it secure. When the Omnics entered the picture the work of men and women was cut down, significantly, after all human workers need to breathe and rest, Omnics do not. There was bad blood going on and soon the humans turned on the Omnics. The Omnics needed the job as well…so…in the end who was the real monster?"

Emily feels herself picked up and she moves about in her arms but Widowmaker has a firm enough grip leaving little doubt in her mind she wasn't escaping.

"The Factory would eventually be shut down…the bodies of humans and Omnics littering the floor and production halted. There were those humans who understood where the Omnics stood and even fought alongside them…as evidenced by the security footage. I only bring this up to bring a little history to our time together here…do not take me for loving Omnics for I can care less about them."

Emily figured as much and soon is placed down into what she assumes is a chair. As the blindfold is removed from her visage she adjusts to the dim lighting of the place. The buildup of rust covering the machinery is a sad display of what was once a fine building. She knew somewhat of this place but the history made her sad.

"Tracer will come for me…and she will-." She felt her head sent to the side and he sound of a slap resounded in her ears. The impact caught her off guard and she fights back the urge to cry.

"You put too much faith in Tracer, plus, not even sure she will show. I left her a little present before taking you here…if she does manage to survive that she will no doubt bring your author friend with her…just to save your life."

"What did you do to her?" Emily can taste her own blood but she refuses to swallow. The blue skinned woman does not answer but it is clear from her facial expression it was not something nice.

There is a moment of silence and Emily stews where she sits. Her wrists move against the rope that binds her hands behind her back and she can feel the rope roughly move against her skin. She had been in a car crash and shot at…beaten…she would endure, but, her heart may not last as long with knowledge of Tracer's well-being in the air.

"Tell me!" Emily finally bellows. She stares at her intently and the woman leans in close as she whispers in her ear.

"Poison…probably inhaled a bit of it too. Now if she manages to get help in time…she may show, but again, not without your author. In the end…whether she shows or not I still get what I want, a means to an end."

Emily refused to believe that Tracer was dead. Tracer had already lived with her being dead…and that must have been torture. For her…it was giving her shakes and she found hate filling her and this woman…she was rotten to the core. "Tracer is not dead…no…you are lying!"

"You red heads sure are feisty…besides…there is a small chance she will survive. Are you not worried about your author friend?" Widowmaker walks over to a table out of her sight, her hips moving sensually but Emily is not drawn in. Tracer had a better figure then her, not as top heavy though, but ok why was she thinking this now?

"Jackie…last I saw her she wasn't doing so well…" Emily hoped that Mei was still with Jackie. Her own words were echoing in her head...worry taking over. "If Tracer does not come with the author…you will kill me won't you?"

"Yes…there is no reason to let you go if Tracer fails in procuring the author. You may not have special abilities like Tracer does but…you are close to the author and having me chase after you two…it put me back in my time frame."

Emily struggles again but finally just sits there. Was she scared of death? She knew that death was around the corner for all of them…it was all a matter of when or what one did in those moments leading up to it. She had kissed Tracer and felt some warmth from that…but…there was regret there wouldn't be any more kisses…that the kiss they shared would be their first and last. Emily even thought of how she never wrote…all those writings in her flat…if only she had time to properly set them up.

Her attention then was drawn to Widowmaker and the knife she holds in her hand, what light there was reflecting off the blade. "Are you familiar with pain Emily?"

"What the hell you plan on doing with that?" Emily scoots back as far as she can in her seat and notes the wicked and cruel smile on those pale lips of hers.

"I am growing bored of our talk…so…to pass the time I wouldn't mind hearing something else from those lips of yours." Emily could taste the bile in her throat as she felt like throwing up. Her body tensed up as she tried to keep her talking.

"Keep away from me with that thing…if Tracer manages to save me and notices the wounds-." Emily watches her hesitate before her and she leans in almost a conspirator fashion, her lips pursed.

"I am death and destruction…everything I touch is destroyed and next time I face Tracer…she will die. Now as for you…this is where my talents come into play. I am more than just a sniper…I am trained in torture of all sorts…"

"I have nothing to tell!" She imagined that is what torture entailed…extraction of information to obtain the secrets lying within the memory of the subject.

"You have nothing of interest I wish to gain…so…hold still." She brings the knife close to her face and she slices her cheek drawing blood. The hot pain sends out a scream from her lips and she notes the blood making her panic even more.

"Stop it!" Emily can fear a single tear rolling down her cheek and Widowmaker just smiles as she moves down to her arm and begins to slice at the exposed skin…her cries fell on death ears as each slice broke down her defenses. Widowmaker was careful not to cut any veins and she wondered if she should be thankful to her for that or not.

Widowmaker cuts her leg through her pants and she elicits a cry of pain, undulating through the room as she can do nothing else. Widowmaker was right…she had no special abilities. She was just a reporter…placing herself in danger did nothing but make her a victim of inconsequential interest. When she had stopped the steady trickle of blood fell to the floor and there were sizeable cuts on her face, her arms, her legs, and her stomach.

Emily's clothing was in tatters as there was no regard for it…her bra strap shows and she is thankful for Widowmaker for keeping from taking off her clothes altogether. She walks over to a bucket and drops the knife in. She let out a breath though it was painful. It was finally over.

"Now…while the pain is fresh let us move right along." Widowmaker holds what appears to be a gun, but no…it looked like a taser…and her eyes widen. "We have some time to kill…try and not die on me."

Soon as it makes contact with her she feels her body spasm and the chair moves about. She didn't know if she would last till Tracer got to her…assuming she was alive.

 **Authors note:** Tracer's life is on the line…but…so is Emily. While Tracer faces a battle with poison Emily faces a battle with the deadly assassin Widowmaker as she tortures her. Next part will bring Tracer back in the company of someone she had served with a bit ago while Emily holds out for Tracer fighting a mental battle as her body withstands what Widowmaker has in store for her.


	10. Chapter 10 Dire trouble part two

CH.10: Dire trouble part two

Tracer awoke with a stir and as her eyes flicker open she notices she is in her bed. Sitting up she feels a gentle hand easing her back down and at first she wishes to fight it…till she notices who the hand belongs to. The woman had kind features, caring eyes, blond hair that fell about her…no way…could it be-?

"Mercy…what are you doing in my room?" Tracer pulls the sheets about her and Mercy lets out this melodious laugh.

"Still the same as ever I see, eh Tracer? If you forget I was the one who gave you your physical back when you were just a Cadet. It is good to see though you are taking care of yourself…aside from chasing down blue assassins and inhaling poison that is."

Tracer places her head on her pillow and breathes…finding it somehow easier to breathe than when she had poison in her system; that being said, she was happy to be among the living. "Where have you been?"

"I have been traveling about…been in New Africa, Tunisia, keeping busy. I haven't seen many of those who once were part of Overwatch…kind of sad really. When Winston got in touch with me and filled me in I stopped what I was doing and here I am. I remember during the Omnic Crisis how things were so bad here…now…hard to say."

Tracer knew what she was talking about. Even though it was years later King's Row was still one of the places where people feared Omnics and equality among humans and Omnics was still a struggle. Tracer had nothing against Omnics…in fact during the Omnic Crisis they were part of Null Sector and because of this it sort of gave Omnics a bad name. She looks over noting her Chronal Accelerator sitting at her bedside.

"I hear you have a lady friend now…how come you never told me?" Tracer felt her cheeks darken and she pulls the covers about her more.

"I'm sorry…been trying to figure out things on my end and all. I'm also sorry for not keeping in contact…though, truth be told you were never easy to get a hold of." Tracer and Mercy share a smile. Tracer recalled a time after they had parted ways of trying to get in touch with her…but…she was moving about so much each time she left she made sure to change her contact information to fit the place she was working at. Mercy had always been about the care of others over herself…it was vital in her line of work and given she was a Doctor it only made sense.

Mercy checks her vitals before she makes a few notes on a clipboard she has. Tracer notes she is wearing a blue dress and with the light spilling through the window a certain way it made her seem like an angel. Of course given her wings it fit the bill.

"I want you to take it easy Tracer…even if I managed to remove all the poison from your system you won't be up to full speed, even with your Chronal Accelerator. Our friend Widowmaker won't do anything too drastic…and even if she does she won't kill-."

"Blast…I shouldn't be lying up in bed…I have to save Emily!" Tracer throws off the covers forgetting her lack of state of dress, her hands immediately seek her body hugging outfit and clutches at her chest as she finds it hard to breathe.

"Did you not hear a word I said? Tracer, you need to take it easy, Doctor's orders. Winston can you come in here and help me…my patient is unruly and if this keeps up I will have to sedate her." Tracer hears footsteps and notices the way that Winston fills out through her door.

"Tracer…did you know you are out of peanut butter?" Tracer looks over noting he had peanut butter on his lips. Looking past him she notices that her peanut butter was on the table empty.

"Winston…did you eat all my peanut butter? I swear I need to hide that better. Look, you two, Emily only has so much time…the longer we sit around on our bums the more time Widowmaker has to do things to her…unpleasant things. I am not naïve in thinking she will not lay a hand on her…she hates my guts and that means she hates Emily. I will take it easy…but…if you are so worried about my health…"

"Oh no, I don't do that stuff anymore Tracer. I'm about saving lives…I haven't used my weapon in…ages. However…if you are intent on going out…and my word as a Doctor won't be enough…" Mercy walks past her and returns with a watch.

"What is this?" Tracer examines the watch as Mercy puts it on her. "Do I really need this?"

"This is a special watch…it will react to your body and when it vibrates you need to rest. I know it'll be a pain, no fun, but if you wish to rescue Emily you need to pace yourself. If you ignore the watch…if you blink too much…you will suffer major internal damage. Oh…and no recall…you are not allowed to use that as it will shut you down for good…so…keep safe."

Tracer sighs knowing this will be no fun, but, she also knew safety first. Walking over she hugs Mercy and the two hold a bit before she gives her a smile. Mercy goes to hug Winston as well and their family parts once again. Tracer had missed Mercy…she missed all of them really. Putting on her outfit she takes a breath and makes for the streets.

* * *

Emily screams out as she feels the electricity course through her body. Her body bucks about as she sits there in her bra and torn pants. Her nails dig into the arm of the chair and she feels like they had been at this for days instead of…what was it…hours? Her eyes were bloodshot and her figure was marked up by scars that had formed from her knife wounds. Widowmaker turns the juice off of the machine and she smiles.

"I have never seen anyone last as long as you Red. You have suffered knife wounds that would break most any woman or guy…and yet you still hold on. I'm not even trying to extract information…just passing the time…by every right you should be unconscious…though you did nod off a few times-."

"Screw you…I don't care what you do to me…Tracer will come for me…" Emily felt her head lol about, her body ached all over but at this point the tears just wouldn't come. She felt a resilience building in her and Widowmaker seemed unphased by it.

"You are still holding out for that girl…I am certain you are in for disappointment." She walks away from the device that cranked out electricity into her body. Releasing her from her binding she fell the floor and her hands attempt to hold her up.

"I love her…she is coming for me…and you are going to get it…" Emily feels the boot press down on her head keeping her down…yet she refuses to let her get the best of her.

"If she does show…but…without that author…you will die. One shot…one kill…remember that." Emily bites back any retort she has and the heel leaves her head. "Go take a shower…I have some calls to make."

Emily swallows past the lump in her throat and after lying there for a bit…unsure if she will return, she gets up. Aside from electricity, knives, she also was whipped and beaten. She was still dealing with her injuries from the car crash and now this. It was hard to say really what was holding her together, whether her hope for Tracer to show, her love for her, or some message in her head not to quit.

She was losing sight in one of her eyes…possibly due to the light and dark playing in the room. Thankfully though she wasn't going blind…just…her eye was closing and it was hard to keep it up under the intense torture. Stripping off her clothes she steps into the shower and as the water is turned on she breaks down. Holding herself she sinks to the floor as she feels no tears…though the water running down her body is about as close as she can get.

* * *

Tracer and Winston head out from her flat as they begin their walk, rather slowly to their destination of Alderworth Hotel…where Mei was currently looking after Jackie. "I really hate walking…how do you stand it Winston?"

Tracer looks over at her good friend and watches him scratch his chin. "I suppose I'm never in a rush to go places. I have preoccupied my time doing research projects and…well…debating about issuing a recall-."

"A Recall…you serious Winston? Aren't we criminals to the world…bringing us back could be serious trouble. Everyone is scattered about living their own lives…free of the turmoil of a world set in their ways…do you believe they can set that aside to let us back in? I'm not dismissing the idea, well, I might be…but…I'd be down for getting back with everyone. I miss it all…and yet…isn't there that act that prohibits us working together again?"

Tracer notes the strain on Winston's features before he relents and heaves a sigh. The two of them stop a little before the Hotel and he adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I know, I know, but the more spread out we become…the more chances it will remain permanent and a crisis can rise and who will save it? The Earth does not have a defense force…and…that would mean hiring mercenaries to do the job…and that would be money that could be used in helping repair buildings, feed the homeless, and even help the Omnics."

Tracer knew he was right but it was pointless arguing. She spots movement nearby and tries to blink but she stumbles. Drat…she knew that feeling from only one person. "Oh alright…you've had your fun…come out Sombra."

"Hola, I see you caught on to me…too bad you have yet to catch me Tracer. Winston, always a pleasure, got any information I can hack?" Stepping out of the shadows was the dark haired woman wearing a skin tight outfit, her smile predatory.

"Ugh…could you have chosen a worse time to show yourself? What is it you want…we are kind of busy with something." Tracer folds her arms and examines the woman who seems bothered little with their pressing matter.

"Oh, I am sure you will make time chica. I know that you are about to take that author who is 'not' in that Hotel to save some girl from a blue skinned assassin with a figure men fantasize about and females want to have. How am I doing so far?"

Tracer and Winston exchange glances and that is all the woman needs to hear. She continues like she did not miss a beat.

"I also know that the Police wish you not to leave King's Row…which last time I checked your destination is outside of King's Row…be a shame if those cameras catch you leaving-."

"I don't have time for this Sombra…my…the girl I love is going to die unless I take her the author!" Tracer is desperate hoping that this might sway her…it did not.

"Love, well, that is a different matter…it means you have to do what I want even more. Oh…and you can bring monkey man here…I'm sure his knowledge of tech will prove worthwhile. If you do this for me…I will blanket the city with enough blind spots that you can sneak a criminal out of the city…if that is what you wanted-."

"Why didn't you open with that?" Tracer says exasperated. Time was wasting and then there was the matter of where this little errand would take place.

"I like to keep people on the edge…makes their reaction that much sweeter. Now, to really sweeten the deal, that abominable woman can take your author to a safe point…and leave her there. You can pick her up after you do my errand…it is that simple."

Tracer hardly agreed there…nothing was simple with this woman. She hacked and thieved and it was hard to tell at times what side she was on. "Alright…what do you want us to do?"

"Oh it is nothing…and you will laugh when I tell you…I need you to break into the Police Department and steal back something that was taken…er…put away for safe keeping…"

Tracer face palms herself and Winston hmphs. The two of them stand there as it begins to set in just how much of a dire problem they had here…and Emily was running out of time.

 **Authors note:** Tracer and Winston are in a jam as they must break into the Police Department…or…sneakily procure the item for which Sombra had taken from her, or, placed away till she needed it. Meanwhile Emily struggles to keep it together and thinks back to the time she came out to her parents.


	11. Chapter 11 Dire trouble part three

CH.11: Dire trouble part three

Emily had no idea what had happened but apparently she had passed out in the shower. She laid there in a bed, in her cell…with no one around. Widowmaker…did she put her in here? She would say it was nice of her but given the amount of torture she gave her…yeah no thanks. Her body was exhausted and time seemed irrelevant at this point. Tracer was either going to show with the author, show but without the author, or not show at all…either three choices may very well lead to her death.

At this point it was relevant…she was going to die, nothing could change that. She had fought for long as she could but…the human condition, a fighter as ever…could be broken if enough strain is put on it. Blinking a bit she tries to work her body to a sitting up position but even that demanded a lot of work on her body and her mind.

"Damn…oh great, I'm cursing…I imagine my parents would be thrilled to hear their only daughter, lesbian daughter cursing." She shifts her weight about and groans before just deciding to lay there.

She wore no shirt so a lot of her cuts and bruises were scarring over or turning purple like in color. Her chest hurt like hell…breathing along caused her to hiss through her teeth. Moving her fingers took a lot of work and she imagined a few were broken…it was possible given how Widowmaker took each finger and either banged something against them or twisted them with that cold smile on her blue features.

"I have to…no…what is the point, my time is already up." Emily Sanvers stared up at the ceiling waiting now to hear the sound of those heels on the floor leading to her cell…her body sinking into the stained mattress, was that her blood…her sweat…hard to say how many of Widowmaker's targets or victims lay here in their final moments.

At least she put her in pants…even if they were holed showing where she tore into her leg with a knife. The electrical burns on her body itched a bit and her eyes were practically closed over from the amount of hits she took from Widowmaker. The cell wasn't big and she figured it was about twelve steps forward and back to the wall. What light there was spilled in through the bars above but she had no way of prying them open and even then it would take a woman smaller than her to fit through.

"I'm sorry Tracer…I should have told you how I felt earlier…maybe the two of us meeting in another life time…oh well…it was good…" Emily coughs a bit and turns her head to look at the bars…a weak smile on her chapped lips as she closes her eyes.

* * *

"This is rubbish…no one is going to believe this." Tracer walks into the Police Station wearing a fabricated Police Uniform that Sombra had concocted for her to fool the Officers.

 _"Relax chica…you get need to sell the part, now, walk up to the front desk and recite the lines I told you, exactly."_

Tracer shakes her head as she strolls up to the desk and can already feel the eyes on her. Her bum in this outfit really stood out and she had to keep her posture straight.

"Hello…Officer...?" The man asks looking her over as he tries to figure out her position in the building.

"Officer Swan, Jasmine Swan…and I'm here to relieve the evidence clerk who is currently looking over…the evidence." She wasn't even sure if this would sell or not…truthfully she felt like this whole ruse would get knocked down and she would have to fight her way out.

"I see, Jasmine Swan is it…hold on a second while I call this in. Do not go anywhere." He goes to the phone and she bites her bottom lip as she drums her fingers, though catching the annoyed glance from the Officer she hums…but even that annoys him so she just stands there, which he seems to prefer.

 _"Jasmine Swan works there…plus…she is currently out so you won't have to worry about bumping into her. Get in there, get what I need, and then you will have smooth sailing to your sweetheart."_

"Her name is Emily…and…" She sees the Officer return and she stands at attention. She felt like when she was just a Cadet.

"Jasmine Swan…report to the evidence locker and do not stray. Keep in mind you are to stay with the Evidence till you are relieved, is that understood?" He watches her with those brown eyes of his and she does her best to return the focus…though she knows one crack or blink and she was done for.

"You got it." She nods her head and that seems to satisfy him. Heading off she wants to let out a relieved sigh but knew it would be too soon. "Ok, so, what am I looking for exactly?"

Tracer manages to find the place she needs to be and spots a female undressing. Averting her gaze as she only had eyes for Emily she finds the Evidence locale she needs to be at and spots a male there.

"I heard you are relieving me…about time Swan, alright, it is all yours." He is a tall man with a crisp and clean uniform, no wrinkles and a receding hairline. His voice was very proper and direct and he had calloused hands.

"You got it…sir…I won't let you down." Tracer remembered giving those exact words to Commander Morrison during the Omnic Crisis.

"Yes, well, as you were." He walks past her and she smiles politely before heading in. The door clangs behind her and she looks over the many boxes of evidence along with baggies that had weapons and written notes. It was a thief's paradise…not that she was into thieving…which frankly, here she was playing the role.

 _"Right, well, it should be a box marked 'pricey' and 'explosive'…right so I will leave you to it. Contact me once you have it."_

"Wait…you telling me I…hello?" She taps the ear piece she is wearing but she gets nothing. "Rubbish, this is what it is, rubbish…how did I let myself get talked into this? Awright…time to do some searching for pricey and explosive…shouldn't be too hard…"

Tracer begins her search in earnest…quite aware of the time Emily has left. The boxes contained a whole lot of valuable stuff…some of this stuff would be used in court and she also had to make sure she didn't tamper with too much that could spell doom for the innocence or the guilt of certain people. Tracer respected the judicial system and law enforcement, but, given her imprisonment and her treatment she wasn't in high opinion of this department.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed but when she spots the item in question she removes the box and spots a rather interesting gun. Picking it up she notes the markings on it and the magazine seems a bit hefty.

"I got your explosive gun…so…how am I getting out of here?" Tracer waits but she doesn't hear anything. That is when Winston's voice comes to her.

 _"Tracer, um, there seems to be a bit of trouble on our end. Sombra has vanished and I am pinned down for the moment."_

"You've got to be kidding me…she is gone? I am in here with an explosive gun…how am I supposed to hide it as I get out of here?" She looks up at the ceiling but that won't do her any good.

 _"Yes, well, my advice to you is to not draw any unwanted attention to yourself…stealing evidence will only complicate things. Reaper and Widowmaker were both part of Talon and I think she has him here to keep up from getting to Emily-."_

Tracer can hear the gunshots and the sound of Winston's shield holding. Tracer knew she needed to get to Winston, but, without Sombra's help she could not leave the city. Sighing she stuffs the gun down the back of her pants…a fluster on her face as she leaves the evidence place behind, her footsteps light as she tries to keep the gun back there.

"Hey…Swan…what are you doing, your shift isn't over yet?" The man is watching her closely and she tries to smile though it comes off as strained, smiling at men without making it flirty was difficult…as they seemed to see one thing.

"Oh, yeah, work…well…just going to get a breather…so…going to do that now." Tracer turns around and the guy looks at her behind a bit…she'd allow him that. Walking out though she hears the alarm set off and the guy calls out to her.

"Did you take anything from evidence?" He peers at her and she begins to sweat. Suddenly the power goes out and shouts are issued before she is pulled out of the building amid gunfire.

"Took you long enough, so, do you have my thing?" Sombra stood there looking calm…why did she…did she do that?

"Yeah, here you go." Tracer pulls the gun from behind her and hands it to Sombra. The look on her face was priceless as she takes the weapon and shakes her head.

"I won't ask how long it was in there, but, I imagine if an Officer did look he would say you had quite the explosive behind. Anyway…I managed to work my magic on the department…security is down and I will take that. Your ear piece managed to enhance your features some so you actually looked like Jasmine, well…in their systems and all. The road to Emily is clear…go and take it…I will look after your friend here…least I can do, plus, time to test this baby out."

Tracer cast her glare but she had no time to argue with her. Blinking away she speeds along hoping she isn't too late.

* * *

Tracer arrives at the place and hears a clapping sound and as she turns she sees Widowmaker standing on a beam above her.

"I must say I thought Reaper would do a better job keeping you away, but, I imagine you had help just like I did. Where is the author…did you not have the sense to bring her along?"

"I-I sort of forgot…but…this stops here, this is between us…no one else should get involved." Tracer had completely forgotten about the author, shoot, but that could not be helped now…she had to rescue Emily and be done with this nightmare.

"Emily is dead I imagine by now…those injuries of hers were quite extreme. I do my job well, you should know that from our tangle so long ago. I believe I heard her collective sigh before she went…no doubt thinking on memories and having no regrets, I've seen it all before-."

"Nooooo!" Tracer brings out her pulse pistols and she begins to fire up at Widowmaker. The assassin handles herself like a dancer spinning out of harm and retaliating with her own spray of gunfire making Tracer tumble out of the way.

"Did you think I would let her live…please…I am paid to kill, even if she was not my target to begin with…I knew it would destroy you." Widowmaker lined up a shot and Tracer yells out as her shoulder is pierced sending her sliding along the ground.

"I'm going to take you down…you monster!" Tracer fought past the tears and she recalls…even though Mercy told her not to. The wound disappears and she charges up the rafters to the beams and the two of them get in a fire fight. The sound of gun fire erupts filling the air with a smell of spent ammunition. Tracer puts her body to the limit as she dances the dance of death…her eyes blinded with heated tears.

"I would play with you some more but…I have an author to kill, so, hope you enjoy the explosives I had set up around here. Do you escape now and save your life…or stay and search for her…to give her a proper burial?" Widowmaker blows a kiss to her before she laughs a wicked sort of laugh as she heads off.

"We are not done…not by a longshot you hear me?!" Tracer calls after her but all she hears is her laughter. Suddenly a pain claims her body and she holds the wound that was a mere ghost now but it still hurt like hell. "Blast it all…I have to find Emily…even if…even if…"

Sobs clutched her and she raced off pushing past the pain, pushing past the misery threatening to claim her. Calling out for Emily she looks in each cell…each cranny or corner that she could. Spotting one cell in particular she sees the red head not moving and her breath is caught in her throat. Aiming a pulse pistol at the lock she fires watching the blue spark. Heading in she kneels before her and hesitantly checks for a pulse.

"Emily…I'm sorry…but…I will get you out of here." She picks her up and racing out of the hall she can already hear the explosions going off around her. Blinking past the falling beams and over a few fallen ones she can see the exit…the explosions sending plumes of red and orange about and she pushes her body to the limit…and with one leap and fire about her she…

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the delay in the update. Thanks to everyone who has been patient and following along. Is Emily dead? Does Tracer make it out of the building? Can the author be saved before Widowmaker makes it there? What of Winston and Sombra vs Reaper? Tune in next time for those answers and more.


	12. Chapter 12 On the mend

CH.12: On the mend

Tracer stirs a bit but a gentle hand eases her…somewhat. Her eyes flutter open and as she looks around the room she is in she sees Mercy there along with Winston and a rather perky bouncy woman with glasses…she looked familiar. Sombra was seated on a stool in the corner and she pondered why the hacker was even here. Thoughts of what happened brought a rage about and she tries to sit up again but Mercy won't be having any of this and this time the gentleness of her hand was a bit more firm.

"I won't be having my patient pulling any more recklessness, not while she is in my care, do you got it?" Tracer nods her head knowing not to mess with her. Laying back down she felt like her body was hit by a truck.

"You had us worried…however…if not for Sombra here you would be dead." Those words felt like getting hit by a truck…Sombra…helped her?

"No need to thank me chica, just, was in the area and given how those flames were chasing you bad I couldn't' just let them burn you to a crisp. You are a real inspiration fighting to save the woman you love; now, far as me I'm not sure I would go that far. She must be really something-."

"Emily…where is my girl?" She sat up again and this time felt a sharp thing in her arm before she settles back down.

"This little injection should help you calm down some…plus it should help with the amount of pain left over. You have some burns, even if Sombra had jumped in when she had, though not sure what her motive is yet."

"I'm insulted, really, can't you people get it through your heads I did a solid here? I don't need this, I'm outta here." She gets up and walks out of the room but not before looking back at all of them. "Catch you all on the flip side, and Tracer, take better care of yourself…I want you in peak condition next we meet, bye."

Tracer watches her leave and lets out a sigh. Perhaps she had not acted her best and maybe a thank you was in order…but…being around Sombra was never an easy thing. The hacker and thief could really test one's patience and trust. True she had gotten her out of King's Row without alerting the authorities, but, she had also planted a device on her without her permission. Looking over she feels her heart race seeing Emily lying there still.

"She suffered quite a bit at the hands of her captor…I am trying to keep her stable but she continues to slip in and out of consciousness. There are third degree burns on her, no doubt from electricity coursing through her body and there are several deep cuts that will scar over. How Emily managed to last long as she did…it is remarkable…she must have really been fighting for something…or someone…"

Tracer felt a single tear roll down her cheek and bitterness formed in her mouth as she knew next time she met Widowmaker…

"Lena, I would not be so rash as to go out and seek out this Widowmaker, not in your shape and mental condition. You seek revenge, understandable, but given I am a Scientist I have found violence is never the solution. Emily will need help when she wakes and you need stability…this is why I propose a trip to Nepal…there you will find one known as Zenyatta, a centered individual who can enlighten you and set you back on the path of righteousness."

"Winston, love ya, I do…but…not sure now is the time to take a trip around the world. And sorry, but, who are you?" Tracer looked at the woman who was sitting there catching all of their conversation.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mei, pleased to meet you. I rescued Emily and your author friend when they were overturned in that vehicle they drove in, not a good model if you ask me. Anyway I helped protect them when Widowmaker came after them…even did it again not that long ago, should have seen how blue she got from not being able to get to her target."

"Thank you…for keeping her alive and for saving Emily. What will you do now?" She felt a bit sluggish and given she couldn't leave the bed she was stuck, might as well converse.

"I think I will go back to my studies…the climate change is changing drastically and I need to be there to see if I can help. It was nice though being part of a team…it is mostly myself out there so this was fun, call me again if things get hairy." Mei shakes all of their hands and her pleasant and positive vibe makes Tracer feel better. She excuses herself then and leaves them to the company of Overwatch back during some of the hairier action.

"Lena…I would take Winston's advice to heart, Zenyatta is quite spiritual and you need to be set back on course. It is imperative you do not let your thoughts of Widowmaker cloud your judgement. You are better than some cold blooded killer…you help people…"

"Like I did with Emily? Somehow I feel being in her life has only led to her being a target. She deserves to be happy…and safe-."

"I think that is my call to make…don't you think?" The gravel toned voice startled Tracer as she looks over and sees the beautiful face of Emily staring right back at her.

"Y-You are awake…but how…all of that damage should have put you out…for a bit…" Tracer spoke though her throat felt tight. When she had checked for a pulse she found none…however it could have been that Emily was on death's doorstep and somehow managed to…no that made no sense. She was probably unconscious or in a mini comma of sorts.

"You have yourself an amazing Doctor…she managed to help speed things along a bit in the recovery process. However…I still see here…even when I was out it felt like the torture was still going on. I fought tooth and nail through it all…I never doubted you would come for me, but, I did not know whether you would bring her or not…"

"Jackie is safe…far as I know. I had to jump through a few rings to find you though…and when I did…Widowmaker made it quite clear our fight would continue. I could not chase after her knowing you would die in that place…we've already been apart long enough."

Emily smiles weakly; her face still on the mend; so much of her smiling seemed strained it seemed. There was pain wrought over her beautiful features and she spoke of still seeing her; had the torture left impressions or ghosts of Widowmaker causing her to be trapped? That sick woman…even now when not here she was still torturing her Emily.

"I am glad…I would like to see her again, just to be sure. She was in that wreck with me…her life targeted because of what she stood for…I mean what sort of monster goes and does something like that anyway?"

Tracer had no answer for that. Widowmaker had yet to reveal a name as to who had hired her but next chance she got she would ask her. This had to stop…one way or another. Widowmaker would not cease in killing Jackie no matter the turn of events…and that irked her to no end. That blue woman was a murderer and unfeeling…but…regardless what Winston and Angela tried to get her to do she knew that running away to Nepal to 'heal' would only push aside the inevitable.

"Alright you two…both of you need rest, Doctor's orders and all. Tracer you pushed your body to the limit even against my wishes, so, you are on bed rest till further noticed. Emily, I hope you are a better patient then your girlfriend…so…rest a bit and let the medicine do its work. Winston is taking me out for dinner…we have some catching up to do, so, be on your best behavior."

Tracer was about to protest but Angela lifts a finger cutting her off. As she retreats she lays her head back defeated, her eyes trained on the ceiling. However she would not get any rest as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye and she spots Emily shucking the covers off.

"Hey now, watch yourself…you shouldn't be getting out of bed!" Tracer spots a sly smile on her features and her footsteps appear shaky at best, nonetheless she continues proceeding to her bedside.

"Did she just call me your girlfriend?" Emily is teasing her and Tracer's cheeks heat up a bit. She does her best to bite the inside of her cheek and realizes the two of them had only one kiss under their belt before she had been abducted, not much time to seal their relationship any.

"Well, you are…aren't you?" Tracer watches her closely and soon Emily is climbing up on top of her and she sits there with her eyes alight.

"I am…what exactly?" Tracer feels put on the spot…either that or she is teasing her. She once again tries to sit up but finds Emily pinning her down.

"Knock it off…alright…are you my girlfriend or aren't you?" Tracer tried to look anywhere but up and yet she did and found her lips curved in a smile.

"Tracer…the moment we met in that bookstore I was floored; I was hooked like on the teaser for a book. You drew me in…took my breath away and if we had to do things all over again, even at the hands of that Widowmaker…I would. I'm scarred and scared she will come for me again, and, in some ways she may never leave…but…none of that matters, because I have you in my corner. You give me strength I never knew I had…strength that might have lain dormant till you took that copy of the book, a book I have yet to read by the way."

Tracer blushes and tries tos peak but finds it hard to. Funny, given how she was quite the chatterbox, but with Emily pinning her down and her face now inches from hers it seemed like her heart was doing all the talking for her. Still…she couldn't let her have the last word. "You going to kiss me or what?"

Emily laughs and though she is pained to do so…it sends her heart fluttering and her lids lowering. Emily kisses her then and she wishes she would never stop. Oh sure she was in loads of pain but she would deal with it…because…she was smitten over this red head. Leaning up a bit she pulls on her lower lip and the two of them fight for control. Emily eventually relinquishes control of her hands so she wraps them around her holding her close.

Their lips part to breathe, but, only for a moment before they are back against one another. Tracer slides her hands down to pull at Emily's butt but the red head is quick to move them away.

"Let us wait…it'll be more special that way," she smiles and before she knows it she has slid off the bed and makes her way back to hers.

"Tease." She laughs a bit and watches her settle back in and she looks back over at her with a sly smile.

"You know you love it. Oh…and on the plane ride to Nepal do tell Winston to bring your copy of the book, I might need something to keep me awake."

Tracer would have told her she would keep her awake but kept her tongue in cheek remark to herself. Instead, well, she just closed her eyes…things were finally looking up.

 **Authors note:** Tracer has some demons to sort through and Emily has some conflicts of the body that need resolving. Zenyatta enters the picture next chapter as he tries to help the two heal and be on the mend. It will not be easy however…as each girl will struggle. Can they overcome these obstacles? And for Emily…big changes heading her way.


	13. Chapter 13 Darkness and light pt one

CH.13: Darkness and Light pt one

Emily Sanvers had been on a plane, though, it had been ages since she was last on one. The red head sits near the window looking out at the scenery below, her mind her own…for now. A lot had happened since that day in Alderworth when she met Lena, aka Tracer and her world was turned upside down. She had been involved in a car chase, particularly her being chased, she had been shot, she had been tortured, and she shared a kiss with a woman that made her heart race.

Oh and she got to meet her favorite author Jackie Turner, famed writer of the time traveling series 'Twist of Fate' which had become the number one bestselling book. Jackie was in fact a woman who became known for creating one of the first openly gay characters in a book series…and…she was not killed off or hidden away because of censorship or downplaying her love for women. The book series was quite steamy at times and Jackie clearly knew the female anatomy and if there was a book to be kept off limits from kids…this was one.

Still there was heart and substance to the series that kept it from being one long dribble of sex and romps in the bed. Emily remembered when she first picked up the book, the very first one long ago…truth be told she was probably still too young then. However she felt drawn to the book and as she thumbed past the sleeve cover she was immediately hooked and set off on an adventure with the heroine Danielle Knight. The series had well over 7 books in the series, 8 if you count the one that just came out.

However the author was targeted by an assassin that went by the name Widowmaker, apparently she worked for an organization known as Talon and made quite a mess of things even going back to the day she assassinated an Omnic pacifist by the name of Tekhartha Mondatta. Emily knew that he had been killed by a sniper and it sort of added up to Widowmaker's mark and involvement in the matter. Plus when she was being tortured it might have slipped out.

Heaving a sigh she looks over and smiles watching Tracer sleeping soundly as she rests against her shoulder. Emily was falling in love with Tracer…and…even with this wild and messed up world they lived in she could get behind that. Their stay mending in bed and caused the two to get a bit stir crazy so they built a fort with their pillows and pulled their beds together, Winston and Mercy had returned to find them lying on the floor entangled in one another.

"We are now making our descent to Nepal…those who will be disembarking please make sure that you watch yourselves when you leave…news reports indicate there maybe a set of criminals loose."

Emily wished for once that wherever they went trouble was not bound to follow. Widowmaker hadn't shown up since leaving Tracer in that building to be blown up…giving her a choice over her and following after her. Emily was grateful for rescuing her but some part of her wished Tracer had gone after Widwomaker. The assassin was in the wind and Winston would stay behind to check to see if he can pick up her tracks.

"Mum I don't want to go to school today," Tracer mumbles and Emily smiles as she gives her a little nudge.

"Lena you have to go…otherwise you won't meet that cute girl Emily, remember, red hair and butt you want to squeeze."

"Huh, mum, what…hey that wasn't funny." Tracer wakes up then and looks around at her surroundings before she settles her eyes on hers. Emily could just stare into those eyes for hours.

"You have to admit…it was pretty funny. Oh and we both know you want to squeeze them, don't deny it." Emily teased her still and saw Tracer laugh.

"Nuh uh…you probably want to squeeze mine more. Anyway let us get to it than, Nepal waits and so does Zenyatta." Tracer rises from her seat and Emily takes in the clothing she wore.

Given how they were to remain low key while in Nepal Tracer had to opt out of wearing her outfit, the snug one in yellow she wore on missions. Instead she wore a form fitting shirt that almost seemed small about her frame and pants that stretched…for running and stretching if needed. Emily found her eyes on her butt and immediately looks away flustered. Tracer of course doesn't say anything but she can see the girl smiling.

"Yes, let us go." Emily gets out of her seat once they touch down and as they leave the plane they pick up their bags at baggage claim. Weapons were prohibited but Emily made sure to have them sent directly to Zenyatta for safe keeping, though, given the temple they were to go to access to such weapons would likely be prohibited.

"So, how do we get to Zenyatta anyway?" Tracer begins walking and her hand slips into Emily's and she feels an elated rush settle over her features making her freckles stand out a bit.

"Uh…no idea, honestly, but I figure someone will be around to pick us up." Emily can see eyes on them but for once doesn't care, she loved Tracer, nothing else mattered.

"Need a lift?" Emily hears the voice and it sounds familiar…however Tracer is the one to recognize it first.

"Sombra, are you stalking us?" Emily looks over to see the young woman who had helped free Tracer from jail.

"Chica, I would never, turns out I had business in Nepal and well here I am. I will drop you two lovebirds off at the temple and then be on my merry way. By the way very sweet, open handholding, you two are quite bold-."

"Sombra…if you try anything I swear-." Emily says nothing for her part as the tension between Sombra and Tracer is between them.

"Relax…my business is legit, honest, now let us get you two out of here. I hear there is some criminal activity going on." Sombra saunters off and Tracer mumbles something but Emily squeezes her hand calming her down some.

"Let her be Tracer…she is giving us a lift and besides…once we're dropped off she will be out of your hair." Emily smiles at her and Tracer calms down some, thankfully, last thing she wanted was a scene at the airport and Tracer being taken to whatever jail they have here for disturbing the peace.

* * *

The drive to the temple was rather quiet, mostly Sombra talking and Emily providing some dialogue. Tracer kept to herself as she looked out the window and was no doubt trying to figure out Sombra's plans for Nepal. Emily figured deep down that the dark haired spunky beauty was protective of Omnics, so, she did not wish to see them hurt by whatever Sombra had planned.

Emily knew there was a mixture of Omnic lovers and haters out there, and, given the Omnic Crisis and all it brought on the fear of them. Tracer had told her that not all Omnics were bad, some were put into a situation they could not fight…others did it more to stay out there…stop from not existing, if that made sense. Nepal was rather beautiful and she settled back in her seat taking in the sights.

Perhaps when they were done here she could get Tracer to go on a tour with her. The two of them hadn't spent a lot of alone time together…and…it might help ease some of Tracer's pent up energy that even now had her knee rocking which she had to calm down by placing a hand on it.

Of course this was considered quite intimate and Tracer is brought out of her reverie of thoughts, a blush on her cheeks. "You getting handsy already love?"

"Huh, I was just…keep staring out the window." Emily laughs lightly and the two of them share a moment before the vehicle pulls to a stop.

"This is it, I'm outta here, oh and consider the ride free. I might need a favor down the road…so…consider that payment." Sombra waits for them to get out and Emily pushes for Tracer to get out before something starts. The two of them stand there as Sombra departs and they stare up at the huge temple before them. There were statues of Omnics set up and as they ascend the steps inside they find the place rather empty…little sound is made and it gives Emily the creeps.

"Greetings…and welcome my students. I am Master Zenyatta, and I know why you have come. You seek to be enlightened, both of you weighed down by darkness. I can give you peace of mind, tranquility of the soul."

Emily watches as an Omnic comes into view, his hands are up and he seems to be floating off the ground somehow. His face was hard to read and there were several orbs floating around him. There was sort of this Zen vibe she was getting off him.

"No offense but I do not know what you are saying or talking about. Darkness, pfft, I don't have any darkness. This is all a waste of time, c'mon Emily-."

"Wait Tracer; let us give this a try. If we have darkness then let us try and find the light. I know I don't want to see her again…and…the sooner we are done the sooner we can leave. We flew all this way…we have to show something for our effort."

Tracer seems reluctant but when she nods her head Emily leans in to kiss her cheek. Anything else might be too public affection territory. "So, when do we begin?"

"I will start with you…the one who has seen the most darkness. You were suffering for a long amount of time, your soul is scathed and you see your torturer…even now. There is much that needs repairing and we will do so alone. I am sorry but I must ask you to meditate till I return."

"Wait…hold up, no one said we had to be apart, no offense to what you are doing…but Emily is-." Emily can see the emotions playing out on Tracer's face and taking her hands in hers she gives them a squeeze.

"I will be alright Tracer…we'll be together again shortly, you will see." She sneaks in a quick kiss but Tracer deepens it some holding her close to her body. The two of them are like that for a bit and Emily holds the kiss not wishing to let go either. When they do finally part she smiles softly.

"You'd better…now go, before I do something that will embarrass the both of us." Emily laughs a bit and follows after Zenyatta who has already moved away.

* * *

Emily wore a bandage of sorts, sort of a swim top over her chest and a fancy like skirt as she stood half submerged in water. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she notes the way the water shimmers around her. They were further inside the temple and she sees Zenyatta meditating where he is. "Um…what is going on here, why am I in the water?"

"The pool of water reflects your current state of mind, muddled and deep, conflicted and holding you down. Something deep inside troubles you…keeps you from moving forward…and the more you resist the more you are pulled deeper into the water. You must seek to move on…accept what has happened…do not let the fear ebb away that strength you hold onto."

"So, if I accept what happened…I will rise above the water?" Emily found that hard to believe as she trails a hand along the top of the water.

"You must believe…that is all there is to it. I must tend to my other student, no harm shall come to you while in here…but of your own mind."

Emily raises a brow but he is already gone. Taking a breath she figures this can't be too hard, right? "Ok, accept what happened…accept what…"

Her eyes close and the scenes play out in her mind…her mind replaying the event as electricity courses through her body sending her body writhing about in the chair she was bound to. Her hair going about her face and blood trickling down from wounds that were still fresh; everything felt magnified somehow. Mercy had treated her and yet they still stayed. Opening her eyes she sees the blue clear water turn red…red with her blood. Her screams come out and she shakes a bit…no, this can't be…she was cured!

"Looks like it hurts…want me to stop?" Emily looks over to see Widowmaker there. No, this was not real, she was not here. "You know she is not coming for you right…you are all alone. Love is nothing, you are nothing."

"STOP IT! PLEASE…YOU AREN'T REAL!" Emily screams out but Widowmaker just laughs. She moves towards her then and grips the back of her head.

"If I'm not real…then…how can I do this?" Emily is sudden submerged further into the water, her head held there as she struggles to fight. Her arms flail about and her mouth is open as water makes its way inside of her. The more she struggles the more oxygen she loses. She thinks of Tracer and how she wouldn't' be with her…and…then she blacks out.

 **Authors note:** Sorry to leave you all there, wow, talk about intensive healing. So, what exactly is happening to Emily there huh? Next chapter we tend to Tracer who is also dealing with issues of her own, issues that revolve around killing a blue skinned assassin. Hope you are all enjoying and see you next time.


	14. Chapter 14 Darkness and light pt two

CH.14: Darkness and Light pt two

Tracer waited while Zenyatta tended to Emily and she sat there crosslegged, her hands in the air as she controls her breathing some. "This is rubbish, really, what does he hope I will accomplish while he is away anyway?"

It was a waste of time, true, the Omnic she admired before he was shot by Widowmaker had teachings she could get behind, and, he was a figure of hope in a time of crisis…but…Zenyatta, she didn't really know what to take from him. Her patience was wavering and the pent up energy she had was stating to win the battle and her eyes were slowly opening before she saw him there…upside down…or was she upside down?

"Patience in the art of meditation allows one to reach a calm and tranquil center. Do you feel calm Tracer…or shall I call you by your real name?" Zenyatta had this ease about him; his center must be really calm because of how he can meditate by floating in the air.

"Uh…yeah…calm. Tracer is fine, so, how is Emily?" Tracer was eager to get this done with so she and Emily could have some quality time together.

"Emily is dealing with her…problems as only she can deal with. I have done all I can for you, but, we must focus on you if you are to get better-."

"Hold up…what problems…and you left her alone?' Tracer did not like that, not one bit, just what type of guru was he anyway?

"Emily is off center…there is much clouding her through doubt and fear. Harmony must happen before she can leave…as with you…there must be harmony before peace."

"Screw that, look, I get you are trying to help and find it peachy, but we're both fine so thank you and show us the way out." Tracer studies him and as he rights himself up she figures he might lose his cool…but…he seemed to only levitate a few orbs in one palm.

"Are you familiar with the butterfly, I dreamt I was one last night. They are quite the lovely creature; light on the wind they fly…their troubles miles away. Do you think they fear certain death…or…are they good at maintaining a calm center that the fear is in the back of their thoughts? Right now you and Emily both have suffered an ordeal that has left a black mark on your soul…you see the same person, but, while Emily fears her…refuses to admit what has happened to her…you allow the anger to build up…but if you let it out you might not be able to come back-."

"Stop being in my head!" Tracer blinks out of there and stumbles a bit as she reaches out holding onto one of the pillars. Her breathing is labored as cold sweat claims her.

"Anger is never the solution…let go of your anger…it will only be your undoing in the end. You know where to find me…when you accept my guidance."

Yeah right, no way, she was getting Emily and getting out of here. She blinks again but she stops as she hears the heels of someone up ahead. An evil sort of laughter bounces off the walls and Tracer finds the dual pulse pistols she usually wields at her disposal.

"Looks like you decided to come after me…so…we doing this or what?" Stepping out of the shadows was Widowmaker, her weapon resting behind her, that cold cruel smile of hers devoid of any emotion.

"I am going to kill you for what you did to Emily!" Tracer races forth…her weapons lit up shooting out blue spots of death but Widowmaker uses that grappling hook to pull her out of harm's way. Tracer is irate and she continues shooting pushing hard on the pavement as she watches her figure.

"Is that the best you got little girl? I would think you were aiming to kill me…not giving me a tickle of sorts. You do not have it in you to kill…your very background speaks of a fighter for justice and to kill someone is to tear apart one's soul…and…you do not have it in you-."

"Shut up! I do so have it in me…come out here and I will show you!" Tracer listens for her and as she reloads she receives an attack sending her skidding along the ground. Tracer immediately reacts by rolling back just as Widowmaker appears before her trying to kick her while she was down, not cool.

"Do you now? Tell me…have you ever taken another life? I didn't think so; I have killed far more than you can dream up…Omnic and human alike. I am a trained assassin and you are nothing but Overwatch's pet. You have been coddled and led along pitiful if you ask me. Do any of your achievements even begin to stack up those you envy and hero worship? You wish to kill me…that is cute."

Tracer lets out a rage bellow as she races at where she knows the voice is and clashes with the figure. The two entangle with their limbs and Tracer forgets about her weapons as she is beating the assassin with just her fists. Widowmaker has a bit of weight on her, though mostly in that butt of hers, and the two wind up rolling into a pitted area. Fog is stirred up and Tracer looks down at her.

"You can't even finish me…you are really the worst killer I have ever met. What if I told you I know where your parents live…that I can take them out while they are dining in that kitchen you had fond memories of getting scolded by your mother for tracking in mud or listening to your father regale you with his flights. Better yet since you have come out to your father and he has rejected you it would seem you have no family left in your corner-."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP…YOU DON'T KNOW THIS!" Tracer was yelling at the top of her lungs then receives an attack that takes the air out of her and she is now on her back as Widowmaker looks down on her.

"You are right…I do not know you, nor would I care to. I would never be part of an organization that is so spread out, unlike Talon…at least we are organized and do not let the world put us in a bubble to disappear in. By the way…speaking of disappearing…does Doomfist ring a bell to you?"

Tracer struggles against her but Widowmaker has her pinned. Images start to play in her head of the incident where Doomfist was loose and she, Genji, and Winston took him on. She had blinked about the battlefield hitting him with all she had but it was not enough. And then he…no…it was too painful to even remember…being lost in time…slipping in and out of existence and never being whole. The pain was almost too much to bear and yet Widowmaker was in her head…wait…in her head?

"I see you are finally getting the bigger picture, love, I'm not even here. I am part of you…and…long as you hold onto this hate I am going to make myself comfortable…"

"Get out of my head!" Tracer slams her head into the figure and as she scrambles away her head is throbbing and she reaches out for a pillar as her body is wracked with pain all over.

"Perhaps this image will do justice. Cheers love…the cavalry is here! Aw rubbish. Don't be daft. Wicked. She shoots…she scores." Tracer looks over and she sees that she is staring at…herself.

"Whoa…whoa hold up…how are you doing this? Why would I be angry with this?" Tracer saw the figure pushing out her hip and a wicked smile played over her features.

"I chose to let Widowmaker escape…I chose to side with Sombra instead of saying screw it all and rushed to help my lady love. I'm so obsessed with Widowmaker and hunting her down my priorities are shifted and twisted and mucked up. Ring a bell love?"

Tracer shook her head refusing to accept this…no…that was not, she would not…this wasn't her at all. Suddenly she was before her and her body was attacked. Her head went to the side and she was sent flying to the ground rolling nonstop till she was up against her leg. A kick to the abdomen and she was crying out for the pain to stop. What was her…or…yeah her deal anyway?

"I-I…that was not me…or…I did those things to help Emily…" She pushes herself up and stares up at herself who is mocking her.

"I-I…get a grip will ya, you did those things and you want to kill her, Widowmaker, and by all rights she deserves to die. The only reason you chose to save Emily was to make sure she was safe…just so you can go off on your own and hunt her down, isn't that right?"

Tracer shook her head and yet deep down…yes…that is what she felt. She kept it buried down and in some ways she was in denial. She wanted Emily safe…but…after what Widowmaker had done to her she could not let her live and so after all this she would go and kill her…make her sorry she ever was born. In fact she had planned to leave here with Emily safely protected by Zenyatta…that had been the plan…

"Yes…I want to kill Widowmaker…I want to make her suffer as she made my Emily suffer. I want to see the light flicker from her eyes as I place my pulse pistol against her head…"

"Show me how you would do it, go on, we both know you want to do it. Silence the agony and kill the despair…be done with her…draw the line…pull the damn trigger!"

Tracer closes her eyes as she senses a calm but there was also something nagging at her. It was hard to concentrate and there was a fire burning inside her. Feeling the weight of her pulse pistol in her hand she raises it up and as her eyes snap open she aims…and she hears the sound of her pulse pistol going off…and then a scream.

 **Authors note:** Tracer had one hell of a ride as she was forced into some rather harsh truths in this chapter. Much like Emily she too faces a dilemma of sorts and in the end…what do you make of it, did she shoot or not…what do you think the ramifications will be upon pulling the trigger? Next chapter we return to Emily and the transformation that awaits her as she struggles to breathe in her current dilemma.


	15. Chapter 15 Revelation in the light

**Authors note:** Apologies on the delay for the next chapter…took on other projects as is seldom the case. Anyway last we left Tracer was starting to lose it…her killer instinct and reserved judgement coming to the surface over what is to be done about Widowmaker…meanwhile Emily was drowning in her despair and denial over what happened to her. Only this chapter and next is left in this tale and I hope you have all enjoyed the ride. I do truly love Tracer and Emily and I hope I did them justice in this story. Anyway let us get to it already.

CH.15: Revelation in the light

Emily was drowning…standing over her was Widowmaker with that evil and cruel predatory smile she was known for. Her skin was blue and tainted and she kept a forced hand on the back of her head keeping her from breathing. Images floated before her of her time in her care…pricks of pain lacing through her body and her mouth opens letting out a horrid scream of sorts. The pain doubled in her stomach and the laughter seemed like a faint echo in the background of her mind.

She wanted the pain to stop…she wanted to be free of this curse. Somewhere nearby she knew that Tracer was also going through her own experience of enlightenment…if that is what this could be called. Her eyes widen a bit before the water floods her lungs and she kicks and thrashes about seeing darkness prevail and sunder her from ever seeing the light.

 _"Look into yourself Emily…what do you see? Darkness is an escape which many seek to go into when denying what has come. Despair, loneliness…like a rock you sink further into the abyss and yet you can be free of all this…if you admit what happened really did. Be like a butterfly…free of the things that weigh it down…be one with your true self. This is what I have to offer…the rest is up to you…"_

Emily closes her eyes and finally admits it to herself…that what Widowmaker had done to her was very real…a pain that left many scars on her and she finally was seeing the light of it all. Much like those who had been tortured and kidnapped…it was time to revisit those haunting images and know that one had to be above all that…that she could brave through it and learn from it. She was a strong individual and it was time she showed it.

Using her muscles she breaks free of the water and goes to attack Widowmaker but…she was not there. Looking around she realized then she was the one holding herself back. It was deeply moving though and she stands there on shaky legs as she takes her first lungful of air without drowning herself in that water. Light was pooling into the room and she runs a hand through her wet red hair and holds herself as she cries.

She was deeply upset by the whole experience and to relive those events in her head made her shudder. Still…what was done was done and she could not do anything about it. Given the explosion that happened after Tracer had risked her life to save her there was very little of the place she was tortured to return to. There were some things she learned about in the moment's in-between.

Emily realized she was done with reporting…it did not sit well with her anymore. Some of her best interviews were behind her and having spent time with Jackie Turner, famed Novelist, she realized that is what she wanted to be…she wanted not the fame so much but to tell a story, to draw people in and to inspire. There weren't enough writers out there doing lesbian characters justice…and…another thing, she wanted to help Tracer out and help her come out to her parents. It was something that was eating at her after learning about how her father reacted. If they could not accept Tracer for who she is…not was…then that was that. Emily had already gone through it…now…it was time for Tracer to truly come out of the closet.

She wanted to spend a long and healthy life with Tracer and she was not going to have her give up what she loved doing…which was helping people…and jump into the adventure of it all. Emily was determined and as she heads out of the room she goes to seek out Tracer. Turns out…she didn't have to go too far. The shouts and the shooting of a weapon drew her head to the left and she finds her legs and given how in shape she was she begins to run listening to the sloshing of her shoes filled with water.

"Tracer!" She manages to spot the brunette as she stands there holding her weapons. Where had she…nevermind…point is who was she aiming them at? Duh, she told herself, she is aiming at Widowmaker. The two of them were connected to that B of a word…truly a horrid creation made to make people suffer. She wondered if she had always been like that, like, what set her off down that road? This must be some heavy light moments playing on her for she didn't hate her or fear her as much as she should have…now she pitied her.

Tracer seemed a bit shaky and Emily takes a few more steps. Standing there within a few feet of her she realizes that if Tracer fires her pulse pistol it would be within…so…why didn't she move? Emily realized that she was probably standing where Tracer saw Widowmaker, she could very well be Widowmaker for all she saw. Her trigger finger squeezes in and Emily whistles, and then she screams.

The whistle was just enough to snap Tracer out of it for at the last second her aim wavered and she fired past Emily…however it still shook her and she collapsed to her knees feeling fatigued somehow." Emily love…what on heaven's are you doing there?"

"I saw the light…good thing I came when I did huh?' Emily watches as Tracer smiles and drops down before her as she takes her hands in hers. Emily blushes at the contact and gazes into her deep set brown like eyes.

"I could have…what do you mean light?" Tracer is confused and Emily doesn't expect her to understand.

"Let me try and put it into words you can understand…cause I'm still trying to understand the depth of it myself. I imagined Widowmaker drowning me…torturing me and for a bit I was fighting it…but…why? Turns out I was submerging myself in my grief and despair, darkness was overwhelming me and if only I'd accept it and move on…I'd see the light of it. So…I fought back…and Widowmaker was never there…turns out I was holding myself under the water…if that makes sense."

"I sort of see where you are coming from. It is much like how I was hellbent on killing Widowmaker for what she did to you…what she has done to me. I need to let it go…to not corrupt my path of the hero and perhaps the obsession has to end with me." Suddenly the two of them are blinded by light and floating behind them was Zenyatta.

"I am glad to see you both have saw the light through the veil of darkness. I am also glad that you did not shoot the one you loved…even if you were quite close. Obsession turns to corruption of the mind and soul tainting it forever and leading you down a path that would surely put you on the same path as Widowmaker. And the pain and suffering that you went through Emily had it continued to plague you the bitterness and self-loathing would eat away at your soul and you'd be finding yourself blue as Widowmaker.

"It is now clear that you must take certain actions that are higher than she, who clearly aims to eliminate all in her path. Embrace the community of friends you have in your life…do not push others away…and that is all I have to teach you. And I believe you have a message from Winston, you may take it in the study."

"Thank you…Master," Emily bows as she gets to her feet and Tracer does so as well. The two girls watch as he meditates away and they share a look before laughing. Holding hands they got to the study.

* * *

"Winston, is that my peanut butter?" Tracer could not believe that he was in her private stash. Just how was she going to make those peanut butter taco snacks she liked?

"Huh, no…this isn't your peanut butter…it is…mine." He clears his throat and Tracer rolls her eyes but doesn't press. "I was calling to check up on you two…seems you have been meditating now for a few days."

Emily looks over at her and Tracer wonders how long they had been here. Her head nods and yet she is well rested. Just what had Zenyatta done to them anyway? It was clear though she felt lighter somehow and her deep dark thoughts over Widowmaker had all but left her. She did know though that a confrontation was coming.

"We are fine…in fact you can say we are better than fine. How is Jackie?" Emily seemed bright and smiling and Tracer felt her love for her grow even more. If Winston weren't watching them she would be making out with her.

"I have some terribly grave news I am afraid. Widowmaker, well, she managed to place one of her devices in Jackie's room and she…died of poisoning. I regret we were unable to track her and she may very well be long gone. I am truly sorry…I mourn her loss just as much as you two…"

Emily sat there in disbelief and even Tracer found herself on the brink of tears. The video call ended and the two of them were left in that room alone…silence growing on them. The light seemed all but snuffed and a grave feeling of despair and hate sunk in. The two then hold each other and hold onto that strength…cause…it would seem that a confrontation with the blue assassin was coming a lot sooner than planned.

 **Authors note:** If the next chapter becomes a bit long I may split it into two parts. However the ride is coming to an end and again thanks for everyone who has been along for it. See you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontation and enlightened

CH.16: Confrontation and enlightenment pt1

The clouds hung over King's Row with a sense of sorrow and the streets below were lined with well-wishers to the family of Jackie Turner, famed novelist who had been found poisoned in her room. There were a few key suspects who were supposedly with Jackie and they were being questioned by the authorities. So far no arrests were made and the suspects were later released until further questioning was required. Emily Sanvers found herself among those people as she held a mike in her hand.

"This is Emily Sanvers reporting to you live from the streets of King's Row where friends and readers of the late novelist gather to pay their respects. You can see the shock and dismay as Jackie was only 33 years old and had made quite a name for herself on her Time traveling adventure series that has captured so many imaginations and spelled wonder to those who feared coming out of the closet. It was clear that from the many attempts on her life since she first created the famed heroine Danielle Knight there would be uproar over a lesbian female lead.

"Jackie lived a private life and made very few public appearances mostly opting to audio interviews only. Jackie was a supporter of the LGBT community as well as to fighting for Omnic rights as in many of her novels there was almost always an Omnic character with good characteristics that was not villainized what so ever. Jackie's killer is still out there…and…should you have any information of her whereabouts as sightings of a blue skinned assassin lurks about…notify the authorities immediately."

Emily can listen to the group around her as they chime in with comments of their own. There were a few homophobic remarks that she was sure would be edited out or bleeped. Honestly she wasn't sure how much of this would make the airwaves. Emily waits a beat and lets a few people say their final respects to a woman who wasn't much a public figure but her books spoke loads of words and brought up such imagery that it had a huge fan following. Even now there were people dressed as Danielle Knight or even some of the side characters.

"To the killer…if you are seeing this I hope you are satisfied. You have killed someone who was once again important to the people. When will you stop…when does the needless blood shedding end? This will be my last day reporting to you, the people, who have seen some of my most important work to date. I will be pursuing a career for which I never truly put myself out there with. I will miss giving you the interviews that matter…and…with that said…this is Emily Sanvers…handing it back to the studio."

Emily took a breath feeling like she was closing the chapter on a huge part of her life. She had reported for so long…gave in some of her best work…now what did that leave her with? She hadn't exactly given her bosses much of a notice so they were sort of hearing it first then and there. It was a risky move and chances are no one would hire her at any of the news networks, and yet, that wasn't the field she was getting into next.

"How did I do?" Emily sought out the yellow umbrella and found her lovely girlfriend waiting for her there.

"Superb…you really gave your best performance yet." Tracer holds out her arm and Emily melts into her body as the two of them walk hip to hip as the rain comes down.

"I hope so. I hope the people listen well to it…especially Widowmaker. Do you think we can stop her?" Emily rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as they walk among the people.

"Don't know if we can, but, I know we have to try. She will be coming after us…even with her job done we are loose ends to her. You managed to survive her torturing and I saved you from a building ready to be blown to bits. Truth be told I have survived too many encounters with her now that next time she will be setting her crosshairs on me straight away."

"Tracer…there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Would you allow me to go with you to your parents and tell them about us? Well, more than about us…but about you specifically-."

"Whoa, hold the phone, you daft? My father made it clear that I wasn't to do anything of the sort…that mum would be kept in the dark. I can't do what you did-."

"Tracer, Lena…when I came out to my parents it was sudden, no real planning just that it was done in a manner that had my best interest at heart. True there was an agreement set up to see specialists to try and force it out of me…not that it did any good…and I pretty much left home without their support and had to make it on my own…but maybe yours will turn out different. I had no support system when I talked to my parents…you on the other hand got me."

Emily could see the hesitancy in her eyes and it was clear she was not up to it. Still she held onto her arm as they stood there in the rain and she had not been asked to leave or yelled at. Tracer wasn't like that and so when she let out a heavy sigh Emily could not help but smile.

"Fine, you pulled my arm, we'll tell them together…ok I'll do the talking and you will support. I just hope I don't live to regret it." Emily pulls in front of Tracer and places a hand over her Chronal Accelerator she has on her.

"No matter what happens…I'm not going anywhere. I love you Tracer." Emily pulls her into a kiss and while amidst disgusted sounds around them she holds the kiss while Tracer drops the umbrella and holds her close. The kiss lasts for what seems like an eternity and as it ends the two of them are face to face.

"I love you too Emily…even when you are drenched wet in this very moment." The two of them have this moment and even if public it was theirs and theirs alone. Emily breathes her in and even if her clothes are soaked…she is with the woman she truly and devotedly loved with all her heart.

* * *

Standing on a rooftop overlooking the couple was the blue skinned assassin Widowmaker. She was looking through a scope and had the shot…but…something in her withheld the squeezing of the trigger. Memories of a happier time in her life flashed before her and she felt sick to her stomach. Those times were dead and she was who she was…but…even so this was not an easy mark.

"Death should await them…why do you hesitate?" Widowmaker hears the voice and slowly looks back to see Reaper standing there.

"What does he have to say now?" Widowmaker knew he was in direct contact with their boss…the one who had put this mission altogether. Reaper had been brought in at the time for support as he delayed the 'cavalry' from assisting Tracer in her search for her girlfriend. Widowmaker was anti-gay, she really could not stomach it and yet something about those two…their love for one another made her question her thoughts.

"He says to eliminate all parties involved with the late novelist…no one is to be left alive. Death should be their fate…there should be no hesitancy." Reaper could easily kill them in a heartbeat, assuming he even had one with his movement that of a specter or ghostly being.

"One shot…one kill…do not take me for a rookie Reaper. I will get the job done, you can assure our boss of that. I have already received payment…if this doesn't pan out I will be on the run, so, I take it you will be the one coming after me then?"

"Get the job done…and don't let them out of your sights." Reaper disappears into the night and Widowmaker looks back but sees they are already gone. Still…given the locations that mattered the most to them she had a feeling she knew where they were heading. Closing her sniper rifle and bagging it she takes a breath of the night air and departs.

* * *

Morning had arrived and Emily found herself tangled arms and legs in the bed of her girlfriend. The two of them had to get out of their wet clothes last night and one thing led to another. Emily kisses her sleeping girlfriend and pulls back noting the cute smile she wears. "Do you always look this cute in the morning?"

"Is it morning love? How long have I been out…feel like a bulldozer hit me and I can barely move." Emily laughs lightly at that.

"I didn't make you sore did I?" She reaches over running her fingers through her soft hair. Over on the dresser next to them was the Chronal Accelerator that was keeping Tracer from disappearing into time. They had spent a long time talking when Tracer revealed her confrontation with the infamous Doomfist and how he had torn her device from her body sending her scattering about in time. Winston had managed to beat Doomfist and luckily saved her from being gone too long.

"Pfft, please, it takes more than that to do that. I will say you gave me quite the ride…never before has loving felt so good. So, today…what do you think-."

"I think it is best you don't speculate too much…it will only make it worse. Just be honest with them Tracer…and…if all else fails I got your back." Emily kisses her nose and Tracer nestles against her chest.

"Do you think we have some time before we have to go? I was thinking we could take a shower, could be nice, just the two of us…no one to-."

"Tracer…are you home?" The voice belonged to Winston and given the shake of the door anymore knocking and it may come down.

"Blast…he probably ran out of peanut butter again. Be right there Winston. How about you go and start the shower and I will be there in a Tracer second?" She smiles.

"Very well…any longer however and I may have to go solo." Emily kisses her head and sliding out of the covers she lets Tracer drink in her figure before she disappears.

Tracer got dressed and made it to the door before Winston knocked again. "Hello Winston, and no, you may not come in. What is up?"

"Oh, right, I just wanted to let you know that I know you are visiting your parents and wish you the best of luck-."

"How did you…Emily, shoot, can't tell that girl anything. Well thank you Winston, I will try, not sure how they will feel when they learn of my sexuality."

Winston adjusts his glasses and smiled. "I have the utmost faith that you will do your best. I still remember when you first told me…truth be told it didn't come out so much as a shock as it took time to process. The team, when it was together, was kind of a straight arrow sort of assembly so you're coming out at the time was something new. However I am fully supportive of your decision and even more so of you and Emily together, you two make a cute couple."

"Thanks Winston, appreciate it love. So…was that the only reason you came here?" Tracer figured he had come for peanut butter and he seemed to be anxious.

"Well, I might require some…no it is not important I will let you get back to…whatever it was you were doing." He leaves and she laughs lightly before closing the door. Same old Winston…and she still loved him for it.

"Emily…you aren't done yet are you love?" Tracer heads to the bathroom to join her girlfriend.

* * *

They arrived at the home of the Oxton family and Emily was quite impressed with the size of the home. Given Tracer's father and of course the mother's job they had made quite the home. James and Evelyn could be seen waving at the two of them as they approached and Emily squeezed Tracer's hand for support. "You got this, we got this."

"There is still time to turn away…if you want." She mentions but Emily won't have any of it. She came here with her and they would get through it…one way or another.

"Come on…we don't want to keep them waiting." Emily wanted to kiss her cheek for good luck but instead just squeezes her hand as they walk forward. Neither of them noticed they were being watched through a scope.

 **Authors note:** So, turns out this won't be over just yet. Me and my typing. Anyway next chapter Tracer comes out to her parents…and…Widowmaker sets her sights.


	17. Chapter 17 Confrontation and Enlight pt2

CH.17: Confrontation and Enlightenment pt 2

Tracer walks up to her parents and gives both of them a hug. Her father James wore a button up shirt under a vest and had a pipe resting in his lips. His pants were clean and crisp and his tall frame gave him this sort of proudness. Her mother Evelyn was dressed in a resplendent dress that hugged her in all the right places and she had her hair done up in a ponytail. Tracer did her best to not let her emotions take control of her.

"Mom and dad…this is Emily Sanvers, former reporter for the King's Rows News Network." She didn't know how to properly set up her introduction but Emily was quick to follow on point.

"I'm Lena's friend." Emily seems quite at ease while inside Tracer was a turmoil of emotions. Something distracted her in the distance and she furrowed a brow but her father broke her thoughts.

"Shall we take this inside ladies?" He gestures and Tracer walks inside. She had not been home in a long time and given the fact her father had kept her sexuality from her mum all was calm. The place had many photos on the wall of famous aviators who had flown and of course there was a photo of her next to Slipstream with her flight goggles and blue clothing.

"Who is the ruggedly handsome lady in the photo?" Tracer fights off a blush and James clears his throat rather uncomfortable.

"That is my daughter…early in her days at Overwatch. She was doing some experimental work when she disappeared. Her mother and I were worried sick till she reappeared and Winston managed to create a device to keep her from slipping through time. To this day we owe a lot to him for bringing our daughter home."

"Yeah, funny how he never seems to get an invite to show up to your house huh?" Tracer asks point on. It is clear this makes her mother shiver.

"I am sorry hon but I cannot accommodate someone like him…though I owe him so much, to even be here. I do not think it was in his wishes that ape be allowed to talk let alone be gifted with such intellect."

Emily can be seen frowning at that and Tracer felt it too. Winston was more than that…and…truth was sometimes her mother's opinions were a bit too rough and sharp around the edges for her to stand. Emily of course coming from a religious background and all would understand most of all how this is but she holds her tongue.

"So you are retired from the service then Mr. Oxton?" Emily queries and Tracer loves her to bits for carrying past the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, it was some of the best times of my life but it was time I pass on that legacy and service to that of my only child. Tracer was quite talented and to this day can fly circles around most in the Aviation branch. I still think she would make a remarkable pilot full time…if she would only give up-."

"Dad we had this talk…I love being part of Overwatch. True it is disbanded but that is only because people thought us criminals even when our acts brought people safety and security. These threats aren't going away…they are only getting stronger…like what happened to Jackie-."

"I say she had it coming to her…what with her words and that book of hers. Oh I tried reading it but the book was filth, smut, two women…just makes no sense. I prefer a good old fashioned male between my legs then some female rubbing her…crotch and stuff…"

Tracer fights past the anger welling inside of her very being at this. How dare her mother speak such words about a woman she cherished…let alone speak out against the whole act of love making between women, if anything it was beautiful and magical and she would put her mother in her place if the fact she wasn't her mother. Her mother was born and raised proper and she no doubt figured she would live and breathe the proper sense till she was old and gray outliving them all with her values and beliefs.

"You know I'm starving, do you have anything to eat?' Emily once again on point and Tracer felt her temper simmer down some.

"There is some tea and crackers in the living room…we can go there now if you'd like." James makes a gesture and Emily smiles politely before walking off. Evelyn follows after Emily but James holds her back and she makes a face.

"I know what you are trying to do…and…I thought I made it clear-." His voice was harsh and Tracer found herself exploding.

"Ya know what dad…this is my life, that is my girlfriend, yes my girlfriend so rubbish as it is to you I am very much in love with that woman. And yes my life is hectic and perilous at times but the world needs heroes and without them this world will surely suffer for it. Doomfist, one of the most nefarious of the lot is locked away…and who put him there…Winston, who risked his life to do so and he saved me again as I slipped through time, bet you didn't know that huh?"

Tracer can see her dad's face going different shades of red but she does not care and she pushes on knowing, no wanting him to hear all of this. She felt like their relationship had slipped over the years and everything they had seemed bottled up somehow.

"I get that you and mom have your values and beliefs but please do not take away or even push me away when I finally found someone that I want to spend my life with. Yes I know it is early but deep down Emily is the one…and someday we may walk down the aisle, it can happen, so when that time does come I am hoping you and mom can see past your insecurities and realize that your daughter is happy…truly happy…so stop being a git about and move on."

Tracer barges past him into the room and in a loud voice so everyone can hear she wants to repeat some of her words cause blast it all…she was sick and tired of being in that stuffy closet.

"My name is Lena Oxton, daughter of Evelyn and James…codename Tracer of Overwatch, and, I am a lesbian, true and proud. Oh and I am in love with the most beautiful red head around…yeah you freckled lover of mine, Emily Sanvers. I told dad, he told me to keep quiet, I'm here now standing without hesitation showing my rainbow colors and rubbish or not this is who I am."

"Lena…you…with her…in our house?" Evelyn seemed to be taking this well, sort of. She was looking from each of them.

"Mrs. Oxton, if I may, yes this is true. However please do not shut out your only daughter because of this. She is still the same as always…she is expressing herself and putting her out there in a situation that would be considered embarrassing…if not for the heart of the matter. I came out to my parents as well and we made an effort to change me by sending me to places to fix my views…get the gay out of me as it were…however I only wound up even more confused and hating myself for it. Please try a little understanding here…that there can be a way to accept her without pushing your fate away-."

"I think it is best you leave…right now!" Evelyn was near hysterics and Tracer felt everything crumbling around her. She looks over at her dad who seems like he is still processing everything.

And that is when the resounding gun fire exploded into the house. Glass shattered everywhere and Tracer used her blink ability to get her parents and Emily to safety. The four of them were hunkered down as the gunshots continued inside.

"What the hell is going on?" James inquires. Tracer grinds her teeth knowing full well who was responsible for this.

"The woman you cared nothing for, Jackie Turner was killed by this mad woman…her name that of Widowmaker. She has tried several times to kill me and wound up torturing Emily here…though she never broke. Emily would make you proud dad given how you also experienced torture at the hands of the enemy when your plane was shot down over enemy lines. I'm going to take care of her, Emily, stay with them."

Emily stands up and as Tracer questions her she feels her lips on hers. The two of them hold the kiss before Tracer pulls back questioning her. "For luck."

"Oh right, yeah, could always use that." Tracer leaves the room and seeks out Widowmaker.

* * *

Widowmaker had fired a few shots and soon enough she showed up. Tracer, it seems no matter what she does their paths seem to always cross. "So, that is your parent's place huh…my place is better."

"Shut up…this is between you and me blue!" Tracer seems to believe that will get to her, heh, she had thicker skin than that.

"My employer wishes for me to take care of the loose ends…in this case it is you and your girlfriend. Make this easy on me…give yourselves up…or I will leave a trail of broken hearts just as I had done by killing your beloved author-."

"I am going to hurt you so bad…you won't be smiling so smugly!" Tracer blinks at her but Widowmaker is already launching herself away with her cable. Landing on the other side of the building she begins to run and rolls along as Tracer's pulse pistol emits rounds of blue dancing behind her.

"You will have to try harder than that tiny…otherwise I may get off one good shot, and you know how good I am at those." Widowmaker turns around and begins to fire a spread of bullets as Tracer dances and flips about disappearing and reappearing.

"I will not let you harm anyone else…that is a promise." Widowmaker can see that Tracer being here could be a problem. She waits for her to reload and then she throws down her poison device and sure enough it is within her line of blink as she goes and it triggers on her.

"Promise, I know of those…and trust me they are never what they are told to you when you are a child. I want you to watch…or…better yet have you choose." Widowmaker reaches for her pulling on her hair roughly. "Three possible targets, your mother, your father…or your lover…"

"Ugh…let go…I'm warning you…" Tracer fights off the poison and was glad that Mercy had done something to her so the poison wouldn't last as long.

"You know what…I think it will be more fun to watch you squirm as you go and save them yourself, but, will you make it in time to save all three?" Widowmaker then lines up a shot and fires, she then switches to another target and fires, and finally the third. "Fly little one."

* * *

Tracer's heart was beating incredibly fast as each bullet is fired in succession from one another. Her legs spring out from under her as she gets her bearing and blinks forth crashing through the window and landing among the glass shards. Spotting her mother she hurls forward managing to get her to safety first. Next came Emily…again she wasn't really thinking order wise but she grabs her girlfriend in her second blink and gets her to safety. Her third blink would take her to her father but in slow motion she sees the bullet penetrate his chest sending him down into her waiting arms as she kneels down next to him.

"Father, no, no, no…please don't die, I'm sorry for what I said…I can take it back…it isn't too late-." Tracer felt tears roll down her cheek and she hears the cry from her mother as she falls to her knees. Emily is choking back sobs.

"Lena….Tracer…I am a fool for not believing in you. I was stuck in my views, my old ways so much that I pushed you away…told you to keep that beautiful part of you a secret. I should have realized that even if you are together with Emily you are still my girl, my darling girl…and…I regret not being there all those years…my beautiful girl…daddy will always love you…and…"

"Dad, Daddy…no!" Tracer buries her face into his chest and weeps loudly as she trembles. In the distance she hears Widowmaker make her exit and all she can think is…it ends…it ends now.

 **Authors note:** The final straw…next chapter it all goes down. Will Tracer lose it all to get back at Widowmaker or is there another solution much simpler and fairer? It all comes down to the final showdown…and…again thanks for all those who have stuck around.


	18. Chapter 18 Recall

CH.18: Recall

"She needs to die…that was…that was my father she just killed!" Emily tried to counsel her girlfriend but she can tell she is too upset for words to sink in. The Police had shown up questioning them and it was clear they had their sights set on Tracer. However it seems her mother was on their side…though…she blamed Tracer somehow for the death of her husband.

"I know honey I know." Emily sits there at the table and looks around at the others gathered. Mei had shown up and her usual happy smile was more somber. Sombra, who showed up regardless they wanted her there or not was seated with her computer on her lap typing away. Winston had stopped his search for the peanut butter as he could not find where Tracer had hidden it…suffice to say her house was filled with peanut butter now.

"It is just…no matter what I do she keeps finding a way through. She killed that Omnic, someone who I admired and respected. I really thought he would do things right…you know? She wound up killing the author who helped me feel better about being out. And now my father…the very person who got me into aviation; he is dead. So…only one option left…she dies."

Emily stands up and turns Tracer around so she can see her…really see her. "Tracer I love you, but, you have to snap out of it. Zenyatta would not like it for you to turn your back on all of that meditation and self-healing for you to lose it and sink down to Widowmaker's level. We need to work together on this on bringing her down."

"She has a point Tracer…if we work together we can accomplish this problem just like we did during the days of Overwatch. During the Omnic Crisis you were part of a unit of skilled individuals who wanted to save King's Row just as much as you did. Widowmaker is clearly trying to push the right buttons to get you to kill her…and…once she is dead you will only wind up finding you enjoy killing…and that only eats away at your soul."

Tracer calms down some and Emily kisses her lips gently before taking her hand and pulls Tracer down on her lap as she holds her tight. "So, Sombra, I'm sure you are probably finding out something good on those cameras you hacked…anything?"

"Emily, you saw right through me. Yes, I have her…and…looks like she is hanging out on the roofs. It is clear though she knows we're watching cause she is keeping out of view…or rather showing up on camera only to blow kisses."

"Nothing is more deadly than a Widow's kiss…it is an expression," Winston says as he pours himself a cup of coffee than lets out a noise that seems to be a grunt.

* * *

After a few shaky starts Tracer feels a bit more at ease. Her head rests against her girlfriend's chest. "You know Winston," she says breaking the silence, "I do have a lovely set of juicy and yummy and healthy too Bananas over there, just waiting to be eaten-."

"No I do not want a banana…pressing on, from what I have observed of her movements she seems to enjoy a freedom of space. We need to constrict her so it is a fair fight." Winston eyes the banana again and adjusts his glasses as he makes a face.

"They are filled with yummy potassium Winston…plus…you eat them all and they won't get mushy." Tracer ate healthy enough but she tended to be away from home too much that the bananas usually turned brown and soft.

"Anyway, the plan I have will require all of us. Yes I realize that Sombra can only be trusted so far given her involvement with Talon, yes I said it…and I know you are making images of me that unflattering so I suggest you stop it. Er hrm, anyway Sombra will distract authorities from getting involved and do her best to also warn the people to keep indoors…if that fails there will be chaos in the streets-."

"No pressure monkey man…it isn't like I have better things to do anyway." Sombra flashes a smile and they all look at her not sure what is really going in that head of hers.

"Mei…you will be making Widowmaker's job harder as you block off key exits so she doesn't wind up covering too much ground. You can be a real sharp shooter with that weapon of yours so that should help greatly. Tracer…you will be on point, keep on her and no matter what shoot to get your point across-."

"Yeah yeah don't kill the bimbo in blue, got it. What about you and Emily?" Tracer stirred a bit and Emily strokes her hair a bit and she smiles.

"Emily will be safe with me…we will be feeding you directions to take in order to make better use of your time. Emily has lived here so she should know places to lie low in case you find yourself trapped."

"Brilliant, plus, your shield should keep you two out of harm's way and all. By the way…what if someone gets hurt?"

"Did someone call a Doctor?" Tracer looks to the door as it opens and Mercy arrives with that brilliant flair of hers.

"I take it everyone knows where I live now?" Tracer said and everyone begins to laugh. Laughing at herself she feels that this could work.

* * *

Widowmaker stood on the roof and with her infra-red sight she was able to locate Tracer and her party. It seemed like a lot of them were gathered…no doubt to stop her. She had taken another life but it was just one of many she had taken in her life of crime. Death was simple to her…there were no strings or attachments just faces that blurred after a bit.

"You failed to kill her and the lesbian…why is that?" Reaper was standing close by as he stared out through his mask.

"I made her choose who to save…turns out in two blinks she manages to save her mother and girlfriend but given the amount of time her third blink was shorter and led to her father dying. I wanted her to suffer…making her vulnerable to her desire for revenge. She would make a fine addition…don't you think?"

"I do not do plucky or annoying. Let us be done with this job, death does not wait for nobody." He disappears in a shadowy movement and she figured he would move off to cover her if she needed assistance.

"I do not intend on dying little one, but, you will put on a show that is for sure." Widowmaker can see they were on the move and crouching down she gets ready.

* * *

Tracer is the last to leave along with Emily as the girlfriends stand there facing one another. "I hate parting like this…it really eats at me. I never really had anyone I cared for so much as now…and…that really has me worried-."

"Tracer…you got this, trust me, trust in yourself…it is important that you bring your best to this fight, but, do not give in to temptation and drown your soul in grief and despair which will lead to a revenge that will not satisfy you."

"Words of wisdom were never spoken truer. I will miss you and I promise when I get back I will put this all behind-."

"No Tracer…I don't want you to step away from all this." Tracer was a bit taken aback by this and she was about to ask why but Emily stops her with a smile. "Tracer, this makes you happy, not so much the going after the killer to end all killings but the adventure and thrill of it all. Who knows, someday Overwatch may resurface and you will be there…it is what you were born to do. You love helping other people…you love that sense of accomplishment and the way they smile at you. Do not worry about me, normal life, never heard of it."

Tracer kisses her and she tangles her hands in her hair as Emily's hands settle comfortably around her waist. When they part she breathes her in. "I love you."

"I love you…now go…be a hero." Emily lets her go and Tracer with a blink was on the move.

Emily settled into her seat next to Winston on the roof where they could see all that would go down. A barrier of sorts was set up shielding them from harm and it gave them a perfect view of all that would go down. "Are the distress calls in place?"

 _"Roger, I have them going to a call out of town…said there was a murder or someone suspicious there. Chances are there might be. The people have been warned secretly through their televisions that Jackie Turner's killer is on the loose in the city and the authorities are on it and that they are not to leave their houses till it is over, I'm good right?"_

"That remains to be seen Sombra," Winston notes, "how are you doing Mei?" Winston holds up some binoculars and spots her. Emily can see her as well as blue lights of ice can be seen throughout King's Row.

 _"Things are going great on my end…so much ice…such a treat. Widowmaker should find that dropping down below will leave her slippery and falling on that big butt of hers. Honestly sticking to the roofs she will eventually run out of room."_

"Alright, and Mercy, are you all set up?" Emily had not known Dr. Mercy or Angela as she was called by her friends long as the others, but, she had managed to save her life and Tracer's so she was trusted if anything else.

 _"Ready and able…just to be clear, I maybe a miracle worker…but…not always. Do not quote me on that."_

"And Tracer…good luck." Emily watches her girlfriend move out and she tenses up a bit. Winston places a hand or paw on her shoulder and she loosens up.

"Tracer will do fine, trust me, I've seen her in many hairy situations before and that does not include her fending off the peanut butter from me. It is all in her hands now how this plays out." Winston points and Emily can see that Tracer is making her way to Widowmaker.

* * *

"Hello there…miss me?" Tracer approaches Widowmaker but does not see her turn around. This irks her but also brings up her guard.

"Actually…not one bit, however, salut…and welcome to your death!" Tracer hears something and then she hears the sound of a bullet nearing her and as she feels the prickle or sense of death upon her she recalls to avoid dying then and there.

"You need time for that to recharge…you won't dodge this, death is coming!" Tracer spots Widowmaker as she turns around to see her firing at her. Dodging along the ground and doing side flips she tries to make herself a difficult target to lock on to.

"Not so fast…Tracer is out!" She races off then glad for her racing skills she had back during track in school. She can hear Widowmaker cursing as she launches a cable after her while Reaper goes to materialize before her.

"Going somewhere?" He brings the butt of his gun against her face and she tastes her blood as it free flows from her nose. Stumbling back she feels Widowmaker behind her gripping her from around the neck cutting off her breathing.

"This is too easy…did you actually believe you'd win this?" Tracer merely smiles as the temperature drops below warm. Widowmaker stirs a bit and her teeth are grinding.

"Win, nah, I came here to chill you out." Tracer slips from her grasp and walking over to Reaper she fires at him a few times sending him to his knees. "She shoots…she scores."

"Guh…dammit…you brought that ice witch huh?" He glowers and then he looks off into the distance. "Widowmaker I leave her to you…I got some other targets on my list."

He disappears and when Tracer realizes where he is going off to she starts off after him. A cable manages to trip her up and she feels the air knocked out of her.

"We are just getting warmed up here…don't leave…not yet at least." Widowmaker aims her sniper rifle at where she thought Mei was and fired. Tracer held out a hand trying to stop her…not sure Mei's fate.

* * *

Emily could tell the fight wasn't going well on Tracer's end. She tried to relay some spots she could get to cover when a form materialized outside of the barrier. "Death comes."

"Hi there, death comes to who exactly?" Emily notes Winston's shake of his head and she drops the humor. It was pretty dry anyway.

"Winston…you do realize that once this barrier is down…I will kill you. Give up the girl…she is of no use to you." Reaper aims his twin guns at the barrier and each shot sends Emily back a bit. The barrier begins to flicker and Winston tries to increase the strength but it flickers.

"Athena…I need more power," Winston called out to the computer that was with them. Emily seemed to recall Tracer speaking of her.

"I am sorry…power is already at maximum…failure imminent…sorry…" Emily nods her head. Suddenly the barrier is down and she watches as Winston starts up his weapon and fires at Reaper. He moves like a ghost disappearing in a smoke and Winston runs out and as he tries to reload a bullet hits him in the shoulder sending him down.

"This is it Winston…you will die and no one will mourn your loss. You should have given me the girl when you had the chance." He aims down at him and Emily begins to panic. Looking over at where Winston's weapon had fallen she attempts to pick it up. It was a bit heavy but she manages and reloading she aims her sights on Reaper.

"I would mourn him…he is my friend…and you aren't!" Reaper had not expected this and as he looks over at her he feels his body shot up with volts of electricity, she could read it from his body language. Reaper pulls back and disappears but it is clear from the spots of blood that he had been hurt somehow; whether from another incident or this she wasn't certain.

"Winston…I'm here!" Emily looks over to see the flying angel as she settles down next to him. "The bullet is lodged inside so we will need to remove it quickly. Emily come here I will need your assistance."

Emily nods her head as she does all she can under Mercy's guidance. She just hopes that Tracer is alright.

* * *

"Now where were we…oh yes…taking care of business." Widowmaker moves to shoot her but Tracer is already on the move…her reflexes taking shape as she recovers.

"You and I have some unsettled business Widowmaker…and…I will not let you continue doing what you do." Widowmaker lets out a laugh and she lets out an oomph as she is tackled by the wily brunette. The two of them clash as they fight tooth and nail against one another. They are a body of motion of and blur, each of them fighting for dominance.

"Go ahead and try little one…see what good it will do you in the end. Do you feel you are up to the task…to kill another in cold blood? I remember my first kill…it unsettled me but it eventually blurred away in my subconscious where it would fade into useless memories never to be drawn upon again. I am who I am…much like you are with your lesbian love."

"Do you really need to put a label on it? It is love between two individuals who are committed to one another and willing to do anything for the other. True we are both female and technically that label helps define it…but…it does not make it any different from love between two straight people. We are entitled to happiness, to walk hand in hand without stares…or…guys still trying to get with us or want to get off to us getting to it. We have a right for normalcy and as such…"

"And as such…you leave yourself open to attack!" Widowmaker interrupts her rather winded speech about lesbian love and headbutts her sending her off her. As she stumbles she throws a few punches and slams her knee into her stomach sending the girl reeling. She was just a girl, a young woman; hardly…given their age difference Widowmaker had done more and hurt more than she would ever know.

"No fair…I wasn't…even ready…" Widowmaker just laughs as she places a hand on that device she so cherishes.

"You managed to avoid death countless times and yet here you are…about to vanish from time altogether, doomed to flitter about never being whole. This time I will make sure you don't come back-."

* * *

In those moments Tracer felt her heart beating and even if she could blink one move could cost her. She could feel her gripping tightly on the device and she figured she couldn't just rip it off…not like Doomfist could.

"What would happen if that device were infected with poison…it would no doubt race to your heart and kill you in an instant…however…if you were to remove it you'd be safe right?" Tracer saw her holding up the poisonous trap that when triggered would emit a poison like gas that would travel through one's system and having experienced it that was the least pleasant thing to feel.

"I can still survive without the device…just…I have to be near it…" Tracer tried to talk big but she knew that the poison would stay in the device and she'd never be able to wear it again. This was how she was able to move about without slipping through time due to that incident years ago.

"You have a choice to make…and…you have my word nothing will happen to the device once removed." Widowmaker pushes the trap closer to her and Tracer is about to remove it…when…

"Freeze…don't move…sorry sorry…were you finished?" Tracer brightens up then and as Widowmaker emits a curse he turns around but she is caught in a freezing blast from that same eskimo girl…only this time it is her in person.

"Perfect timing, now, what to do with her?" Tracer felt like smashing her to bits but she also knows that would accomplish nothing.

"I could take her to Antarctica, there is an old Overwatch base there that would prove useful in keeping her in this form…she looks better like an ice sculpture anyway." Mei remarks.

"How did you even survive?" Tracer had thought that Widowmaker had killed her, given how a proficient shot she was.

"I froze…literally…it is the only thing that saved me from that moment of death. This is also goodbye, it was fun but my research needs me and King's Row has lost its charm. So, what will you do with her?"

Tracer gives it some thought and realizes there is only one thing for her to do.

* * *

Widowmaker found herself fuming in her frozen block of ice posture and could not believe she could be taken so off guard. She should have just put the poison in her device and yet here she was. It was dark that was for sure and as she fights to free herself she hears the vehicle pull to a stop. When she got out of here she would kill her. Tracer would know no mercy…except she did…dammit.

"Alright…here we are." Tracer opens the back of the truck and Widowmaker notices they are no longer in King's Row but…where was this?

"Welcome to the middle of nowhere. There should be a town close by where you can find yourself a lift to another smaller town. Perhaps a little time away from killing will do your soul good. Threaten all you like…out here it is minimal in all, which is saying a lot."

Widowmaker breaks free of her block of ice and as she tries to go after Tracer she finds Emily standing there with a weapon trained on her.

"I'd recommend backing away nice and slowly. I maybe just a writer but I know how to use one of these." Emily seemed quite prepared…something she would come to respect, but, not now. She was irked to say the least and backs away.

"My weapon…where did you put it?" Widowmaker eyes the two. Tracer bursts out laughing and Emily just smiles but doesn't lower her weapon.

"It is safe…in fact here…I did the liberty of making a little scavenger hunt for it. I imagine it won't take long, but, oops…the ammunition isn't in it. You will have to do with this though." Tracer hands her a water gun that seemed to be the same model as her gun.

"I am going to get you for this Tracer…and you too Emily. You hear me?" Widowmaker watches as the two leave her there with the sad weapon and she fumes as she stomps her heel. Reaching into her open shirt she pulls out a spare phone and calls up her employer. "Yeah, could use a lift…and will tell you the details later." Looking at the map she begins to look for her weapon.

Epilogue

Emily stirred in the sheets as she reaches over for where she thought Tracer would be but finds an empty space. Opening her eyes she sits up clutching the sheets to her body and spots Tracer in her familiar outfit. "Hey…didn't expect you up so early?"

"Oh, sorry about that…but Winston has issued a Recall…the team is getting back together. Will you be fine for a bit?" Tracer walks over taking a seat as she leans in to kiss her head.

"Sure…I'm almost done with the first draft for my new novel." Emily curls her fingers through her hair and they share a moment before Tracer kisses her lips and then heads off. Emily looks over at the desk and as she keeps the covers around her she looks fondly at the title page:

Time traveling heroine: Lady of the hour Tracer

 **Authors note:** And this time I am surely done. I made this chapter extra lengthy to cover more. Far as Sombra, well, I imagine she up and left sometime during. I hope you all enjoyed and I do hope you paced yourself reading this chapter alone. Anyway in a blink I am gone and Tracer x Emily…now and for always.


End file.
